OC vs Canon
by Robatomico123
Summary: Historia que narra la historia de la guerra entre "Los Personajes" y "Los OCs" en la Tierra un universo paralelo en donde cinco personajes intentan lograr sus objetivos a pesar de todo lo que esa guerra les quitó. (Secuela de OC vs OoC).
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenido a Cartmantopía

**Este es el primer capítulo de OCs vs Canon, la secuela de OC vs Ooc que ocurrirá en un universo paralelo, luego de que Rob Atómico (el OC de OC vs Ooc) salvara a los protagonistas de los OC, aunque él no tendrá tanto protagonismo como en mi otro fic, este capítulo se trata de como él decide que es mejor alejarse de ese universo para no alterarlo, cuando descubre la manera de viajar a otros universos termina en otro, en donde los humanos conocen a los OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Cartmantopía**

_\- En un bosque cerca de South Park, Rob Atómico, que llevaba con él una mochila, camina junto a Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick._

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Para siempre? - Dijo Stan, mientras caminaba con sus amigos, Rob asiente con la cabeza.

\- Así es, finalmente descubrí la manera de viajar por los universos paralelos – Contestó Rob Atómico con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, pero con el mismo tono serio con el que siempre ha hablado.

\- ¡Qué mal! Extrañaré viajar por el tiempo - Dijo Cartman fingiendo un puchero.

\- Solo te importa eso culo gordo, nuestro amigo se va ir para siempre – Le dijo el chico de cabello negro al gordo.

\- Y ¿Cómo planeas salir del universo? – Le preguntó Kyle con curiosidad al Robot Atómico 123.

\- Gracias mi control del tiempo esta mañana pude viajar a Etiopía unos años al pasado, cuando Paco el Flaco descubrió la nave Marklar, la misma nave que ustedes usaron para enviarlo a él junto con su familia y su tribu al planeta Marklar, pero yo fui una hora antes de que él descubriera la nave y empezara a viajar por el mundo, desarmé la nave y examiné hasta la última pieza, después use mis poderes para devolverla a su estado original para que Paco pudiera llevársela, hice esto porque vi que esa nave podía crear un agujero de gusano al planeta Marklar, un agujero de gusano que podría usar para salir del universo, mientras estaba en esa época, también examine la nave de los misioneros y de Sally Struthers porque esas naves resistieron el viaje en el interior del agujero de gusano, con esa información regrese al presente en donde hice planos de las tres naves, luego viaje en el tiempo 500 años al futuro, a la época en donde descongelaron a Eric cuando quería el Nintendo Wii, gracias a él las organizaciones ateas se unificaron y al combinar su tecnología desarrollaron una forma de viajar en el tiempo, investigue como lo hacían y también regrese a esta época con armas futuristas, piezas para la nave que pienso construir y una nueva fuente de energía que permitirá que el agujero de gusano se extienda más allá de Marklar, finalmente viaje al pasado, al Halloween en donde los animales y sus contrapartes malvadas del Universo Paralelo Malo aparecieron, después de que enviaran a su universo al Cartman "malo", congele el tiempo y examiné la pistola dimensional, ahora eh vuelto y ya termine de armar mi nave que es capaz de viajar a cualquier parte del tiempo y el espacio - Explicó R.A 123.

\- Qué bueno, porque antes teníamos que tomarte de las manos para poder viajar al pasado contigo y por eso parecíamos unos maricas – Dijo Eric.

\- Ya les dije que yo viajaré solo, además mi nave no es tan grande, no cabremos todos – Dijo el robot OC, intentando usar eso como una excusa para que no vallan con él.

\- ¿Pfpfmfé fmpmmmppp mfmpffmmmpppmpmmpp mppfmm? _(¿Qué tan grande es?)_ – Preguntó Kenny, que tenía su capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú mismo? - Preguntó Rob mientras tocaba un botón en una especie de reloj plateado que tenía en su muñeca y señalaba.

_\- Las hojas de los arboles empiezan a moverse con tanta fuerza que se desprendían de estos, mientras los chicos sentían una fuerte corriente de viento, cuando empieza a descender una gigantesca nave espacial parecida a la de Sally Struthers pero un poco más grande, pintada de color blanco, celeste y plateado._

\- ¿Pensé que no tenías espacio? Ahí caben más de cien personas – Preguntó y exclamó Kyle, molesto por la mentira de su amigo robótico.

\- Es que necesito el espacio para mi dormitorio, mi biblioteca, mi invernadero, mi piscina, mi hangar, mi laboratorio, mi taller, mi armería, mi gimnasio, mi estudio, mi cocina, mi baño, el reactor, el sistema de ventilación, el cuarto de las máquinas que hacen que la nave funcione, las máquinas que crean el agujero de gusano y el almacén, le puse todo eso para no tener que comprar una casa en cada universo que visito, es como un VR gigante que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio – Explicó el R.A 123.

\- ¿Pero para que necesitas un dormitorio, un invernadero, un gimnasio, una biblioteca, una piscina, una cocina y un baño? ¿No se supone que eres un robot? – Preguntó Stan, a quien también le disgustaba que a pesar del gran espacio el hombre de Perú no quiera llevarlos con ellos.

\- Tal vez algún día algún humano de otro universo visite con o sin mi permiso la nave y quiero piense que soy un humano normal – Explicó el Robot Atómico 123 mientras miraba a cada uno de los chicos.

\- ¿Por qué no creo que a las personas de otros universos les importe que seas un robot? Además no se supone que son más avanzados en tecnología en otros universos – Le preguntó Stan al Robot OC.

\- Sí, pero no en todos los universos la humanidad está en la edad espacial o contemporánea, imagínate que terminara en el renacimiento, la revolución industrial o francesa de algún universo paralelo, además no es hasta la edad superior que es normal que los robots tengan consciencia, bueno ¿No quieren subir a bordo? – Explicó y luego preguntó Rob, al darse cuenta del disgusto de sus jóvenes amigos.

_\- A penas bajó la gran puerta ubicada en la parte delantera inferior de la nave, Cartman y Kenny corrieron a su interior._

_\- Al atravesar la puerta, llegaron a una gigantesca habitación que estaba llena de pistas en donde estaban estacionados tanto naves más pequeñas parecidas a la que Paco el Flaco uso para llegar a Marklar como naves parecidas a las de los misioneros, también habían autos, escaleras que iban a un piso más abajo, en el "techo" habían luces parecidas a las de un estudio de televisión, cerca del techo en las paredes habían varias ventanas y al final de la pista principal había un ascensor._

\- Este es el hangar de la nave y por el momento la única puerta por donde se puede pasar al interior de la nave, eso me gano por dejar que unas nutrias inteligentes la construyan, esas escaleras conducen a un piso más abajo donde están los barcos y los submarinos – Explicó Rob Atómico mientras señalaba y se acomodaba las gafas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pagar todo esto? – Preguntó Stan que estaba mirando sorprendido de un lado a otro y señalando.

\- ¿Me acompañan al centro de control? Debo ir a activar el sistema de camuflaje, no quiero que un campista curioso descubra la nave – Les preguntó R.A 123 a los cuatro niños.

_\- Minutos después en el centro de control, el cuarteto de protagonistas esperan al peruano quien llega con una gran caja fuerte._

\- Aquí está, vean mis ahorros – Dijo Rob después de poner la caja fuerte en una mesa y abrirla.

_\- Los chicos observan que en el interior no habían varios dólares, sino que también, monedas y billetes de diferentes países y de lugares desconocidos, junto con piedras y metales preciosos._

\- ¿A quién le robaste todo esto? – Pregunto Cartman mientras miraba el tesoro con codicia y luchaba contra el impulso de tomar un billete.

\- A nadie, me gané todo esto trabajando honestamente, unas cientos de veces, en diferentes universos, lo bueno de ser robot es que ya no me canso ni me da flojera es más ni siquiera duermo, para acumular todo este dinero use la estrategia de "Las Espaldas Babosas" y como ya no valoro tanto el dinero como antes entonces lo estuve acumulando… Espero que les haya gustado el recorrido, adiós - Dijo Rob mientras cerraba la caja fuerte y apretando un botón del panel de control.

_Los cuatro niños y Rob Atómico son teletransportados afuera de la nave a una colina cerca de ella._

\- Es un protocolo de seguridad, en caso de que la nave esté gravemente dañada, se oprime ese botón y la tripulación, ósea yo soy teletransportado con todas las formas de vida que haya a bordo - Explicó el robot OC.

\- ¿Y tú sabes conducir esa cosa? - Preguntó Cartman.

\- Eso espero, aunque las nutrias me dijeron que la nave era automática y se activaba con comando de voz - Comentó R.A 123, mientras volvía al interior la nave.

_\- Minutos después, la nave empezó a volar hasta desaparecer en el cielo, rápidamente salido de la atmósfera terrestre y después de pasar cerca de la luna, el Robot OC creó el agujero de gusano, viajó por unos minutos en su interior, pudo ver por una de las ventanas varias líneas blancas en un fondo negro, después la nave viajó por un espacio totalmente blanco, finalmente pudo ver las líneas y el fondo negro otra vez, entonces empezaron a aparecer cometas a su alrededor, que desaparecieron después de un momento pues la nave seguía moviéndose muy rápido._

\- "Neptuno... Urano... Saturno... Júpiter... asteroides... Marte... ¡LUNA!" - Pensó Rob Atómico mientras la nave se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

_\- La nave chocó contra la luna y se detuvo, al hacerlo lanzó al hombre de Perú contra una ventana y las luces de la nave se apagaron._

_\- Minutos después, R.A 123 usa una nave parecida a la de los Marklar y vuela en dirección a South Park._

_Al momento de entrar en la atmósfera de la Tierra gracias a una tormenta de nieve no logra ver donde aterrizar y no ve que un misil impacta contra una de las alas de la nave, segundos después empieza a caer a gran velocidad, a pesar de la violencia con la que se agitaba la nave puedo llegar a ver que se dirigía una ciudad, con grandes edificios y rodeada de grandes murallas, finalmente la nave impacta contra una especie de parque y derriba una estatua._

\- "No, no ¡NO! la nave está dañada y derribé una estatua, mi primer minuto en la Tierra de otro universo y ya hice algo que hará que los nativos me odien, ¿Me pregunto dónde estoy? Esto será la Corea del Norte o la China de otro universo" - Pensó Rob mientras miraba su nave y el parque en donde se había estrellado.

_Rob Atómico se acerca a ver la estatua de cerca y al ver el rostro se da cuenta de que es una estatua en honor a Eric Cartman, quien estaba vestido con una gabardina._

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Por qué hacerle una estatua a Cartman? - Preguntó R.A 123.

\- Porqué él es el más grande héroe en la historia de la humanidad, hizo lo posible para salvarnos de los que son como tú, así que escúchame OC, entrégate de manera pacífica si no quieres que tener un agujero en medio del cráneo - Dijo un pelinegro, vestido de negro que tenía lentes de contacto morados, mientras le apuntaba con un rifle.

\- ¿Como saben de los OC? - Preguntó el robot OC mientras giraba con las manos arriba.

_\- Unos autos negros empiezan a llegar junto con varios helicópteros al lugar, de ellos empiezan a bajar varios hombres vestidos de negro que también estaban armados y tenían lentes de contacto de colores, que le empezaron a apuntar con sus armas al peruano que viajó a ese universo._

\- ¡TUCKER 1! El supremo dictador Cartman quiere hablar con usted en persona – Le dijo uno de los hombres armados al primer pelinegro.

\- Bien ¡Eviten mantener contacto visual con el objetivo! ¡Y más les vale que no se escape! – le dijo Tucker 1 a los hombres, mientras se alejaba sin dejar de apuntarle y entraba en uno de los autos.

\- Creo que ustedes son los chicos buenos, deben ser policías o algo así, por eso les pido que... - Dijo Rob aún con las manos arriba, antes de ser interrumpido.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Vendrás con nosotros - Gritó uno de los hombres armados mientras le apuntaba con su rifle.

\- Bien, escuché que un tal Cartman está a cargo, así que oficiales, llévenme con su líder - Dijo Rob Atómico.

\- Al único lugar al que irás será el campo de concentración al noroeste de Cartmantopía - Dijo otro de los hombres armados.

\- En ese caso ¿Que opinan de que Alemania haya ganado el Mundial de Fútbol? - Preguntó R.A 123.

\- ¿Alemania ganó el mundial? - Preguntó confundido uno de los hombres mirando a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Cuál mundial?... ¿A dónde se fue el OC? – Le contestó otro hombre a su compañero y después preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

_El Robot OC se ocultó detrás de la nave cuando de pronto una especie de proyectil se le pegó en la espalda._

\- Puede que mi unidad haya bajado la guardia con esa pregunta rara, pero yo no… activar pulso electromagnético - dijo Tucker 1 detrás del peruano y tocándole el hombro.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Pulso qué?... - Dijo Rob antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo.

\- Bienvenido a Cartmantopía - Dijo el pelinegro, mientras le quitaba el dispositivo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, porque le he dedicado más tiempo que a mis otros fics y por primera vez pienso que hice un buen trabajo, voy a seguir publicando más capítulos, pero no los van a poder leer muy seguido porque antes de publicarlos los voy a leer y a editar varias veces para que queden tan bien como este capítulo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1\. ****Esta es la primera historia que no escribo en formato de guion y a diferencia de su predecesora los capítulos no serán cortos sino tan grandes como en South Park Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes.****2\. ****Rob Atómico se quedó un tiempo junto con los chicos viviendo en South Park, después de haber derrotado a los OCs.****3\. ****Los acontecimientos que menciona son de los episodios "Paco el Flaco en el espacio", "Vamos Dios Vamos" y "El Pez Espeluznante".****4\. ****En los ahorros de R.A 123 no solo hay dinero de diferentes países sino que también de diferentes universos, que consiguió mientras viajaba por el Multi-universo con los OC.****5\. ****También menciona que la nave fue construida por las nutrias del futuro y que está compuesta de tecnología Marklar y humana, tanto del presente como del futuro.****6\. ****Rob confunde el lugar en que se estrelló con Corea del Norte y China porque en Corea del norte hay un parque con una gran estatua de bronce y en China hay murallas parecidas a las que vio cuando se estrellaba.****7\. ****En la estatua Cartman viste una gabardina similar a la que usaba Adolf Hitler.****8\. ****Aunque este capítulo se centró en Rob Atómico, él no tendrá tanto protagonismo como en OC vs OoC, pero "Tucker 1" _(Que seguro ya saben quién es)_ y otros personajes de South Park sí, pero revelaré quienes son a lo largo del fic.****9\. ****R.A 123 les pregunta a los "policías" que opinan de que Alemania haya ganado el mundial de futbol, pero ellos no entienden la pregunta por varias razones, la primera podría ser que en ese universo no hubo un mundial de futbol, la segunda es que hubo un mundial pero el equipo de Alemania no ganó y la tercera es que hubo un mundial pero ellos no se enteraron de que Alemania ganó.**

**10\. ****Se revela una debilidad de Rob, el pulso electromagnético, que aunque no lo mata hace que se "desmaye".**

**Spolier: En el siguiente capítulo leerán la explicación de porqué ese universo es así y quienes serán los protagonistas de esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2: La Era Del Cartmanísmo

**Este es el segundo capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo, leerán un poco como es la vida de los protagonistas en ese universo. **

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 2: La Era Del Cartmanísmo**

**_-_**_En el parque Eric Cartman, Tucker 1 se sube de nuevo en el auto y se va en dirección contraria a los demás autos que transportaban al inconsciente Rob Atómico y a los helicópteros, sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos en un edificio una silueta femenina lo estaba observando. _

_\- El teléfono de la misteriosa espía empieza a sonar y ella contesta._

\- Ruby, necesitamos que regreses a la base, tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante – dijo la voz de un hombre en su teléfono.

\- Bien – respondió Ruby, luego guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se aleja de la ventana.

**\- Ruby POV.**

\- Mi nombre es Ruby, nací en un mundo que quizás ustedes no comprendan… – Dijo Ruby mientras subía por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea – Soy un miembro de la "Hermandad de los Olvidados", una organización que trabaja en secreto para detener a los humanos antes de que acabe con todos los OCs del mundo… - Siguió hablando mientras corría en el techo del edifico y saltaba al techo de otro edificio en donde repetía la acción – El bastardo que quiere lograr eso es el líder de los humanos, el supremo dictador Cartman, la máxima autoridad de la Tierra… - me detuve en un edificio a mirar un gran televisor en la pared de un edificio más alto a unas calles de ahí.

\- "Habitantes de Cartmantopía, les tengo buenas noticias los OCs están casi extintos… gracias al esfuerzo de los "Guardianes del Sagrado Canon", ya casi no vemos las odiosas Mary Sues y los pendejos Canon Sues en nuestra sociedad… pero hay una nueva amenaza, el Yaoi, todos los días nuestras hermanas, nuestras hijas eh incluso nuestras madres leen y escriben historias en donde los personajes más ilustres de nuestra sociedad como yo, son representados como maricas…- Habló Cartman, vestido con una gabardina blanca, sentado en un escritorio de madera, mientras en el televisor aparecían hombres y mujeres usando armaduras negras, lentes de contacto de colores, gafas negras, máscaras antigás negras y gabardinas negras arrestando a personas que mostraban tener habilidades superiores a las de humanos normales y después a mujeres de diferentes edades sorprendidas leyendo hojas de papel y viendo dibujos y fotografías modificadas en donde los personajes principales y secundarios se besaban y se acariciaban.

\- Un verdadero hijo de puta, no le basta con cazar a los OCs como si fueran animales, sino que ahora quiere quitarnos a las mujeres el Yaoi – Continué con mi narración mientras bajaba por las escaleras del edificio al primer piso.

_\- Al llegar al primer piso y abrir la puerta, cinco Guardianes del Sagrado Canon me apuntaron con sus rifles._

\- ¿Pensaste que notaríamos a la Canon Sue más buscada de Cartmantopía saltando sobre nuestros edificios? – Dijo uno de los guardianes mientras me colocaba el cañón de su arma en la frente.

\- La idea no era que no me notaran sino que lo hicieran, he tenido un mal día, he visto lo que un grupo de ustedes le hiso a un recién llegado – Le respondí enojada.

\- Espero que estés lista para acompañarlo, porque es allá donde te enviaremos – Dijo el mismo guardián del Sagrado Canon.

\- Ustedes envían a personas inocentes al Infierno, cada día que pasa siento más asco de los de tu especie – Le dije aún molesta después de enseñarle su dedo medio.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo y te aseguro que no te pareceremos tan asquerosos cuando tu celda – Dijo el hombre.

_\- Cuando se distrajeron empujé al hombre contra sus compañeros, dos Guardianes del Sagrado Canon empezaron a disparar, corrí en dirección a la pared, cuando llegué a la parte superior de la puerta del edificio salté en dirección a los dos guardianes, a uno le rompí el cuello al impactar contra él, mientras que al otro lo agarré y lo usé como escudo contra las balas de los tres guardianes restantes, mientras lo agarra de los brazos avancé en dirección a los guardianes que se separaron para que no pueda embestirlos, entonces saque de mis bolsillos dos pistolas cargadas, disparé con las dos manos al mismo tiempo y las balas atravesaron los cascos de dos de ellos impactando directamente en sus frentes, finalmente salté mientras el último guardián del Sagrado Canon recarga su arma y le disparé debajo de las rodillas con mis dos pistolas haciendo que caiga al suelo soltando su arma, después le di una patada en la cara, le agarré de las muñecas, las doblé hasta rompérselas y me paré en frente de él con su rifle recién recargado._

\- Ya estuve ahí… y no pienso volver – Le dije mientras le colocaba el cañón del rifle en el pecho.

\- ¡No por favor! – Rogó asustado el hombre pero le mostré otra vez el dedo medio, disparé hasta que se le acabaron las balas y quedé empapada con la sangre de su víctima.

_\- me levanté y caminé a hacia un edifico aparentemente abandonado._

\- Bienvenida de nuevo hermana Ruby – Me dijo una chica que vestía un anorak rosado con interior gris.

\- Hermana Lizzy, me dijeron que el hermano Gregory quería verme – Le dije mientras me quitaba mi impermeable y observaba como mi blusa celeste con cuello blanco tenía manchas de sangre.

\- Así es hermana, pero ya conoce sus reglas no debemos asesinar humanos y menos si son Guardianes del Sagrado Canon en las noches y cerca a nuestro escondite – Me dijo la chica encapuchada.

\- El me entenderá ¿Pero de que quiere hablarme? – Le dije después de mostrarle el dedo medio a Lizzy y de entregarle mi impermeable ensangrentado.

\- Hermana Ruby, el hermano Gregory quiere verte, dice que te necesita para una misión secreta – me dijo un pequeño pelinegro vestido de negro.

\- Voy en seguida, hermano Firkle – Le respondí mientras subía por las escaleras.

\- Es tan afortunada, desearía que me tocara una misión en donde pudiera matar a esos malditos humanos – Dijo Firkle mientras yo subía por las escaleras.

\- Aún eres muy joven hermano Ferkle – Le dijo la hermana Lizzy.

_\- Mientras tanto en el octavo piso del edificio, Ruby se reúne con Gregory en una especie de oficina._

\- Buenas noches hermana Ruby, me he enterado que usted vio como los humanos capturaron hace unas horas a un OC que los testigos dicen que vino del cielo, bueno horas después el OC fue capturado para ser interrogado y reveló no solo venir de otro universo sino que también ser el portador de grandes poderes, control del tiempo control de la materia, control de la energía, control del espacio fue lo que él dijo mientras lo interrogaban –Me dijo el hermano Gregory, mientras giraba su computadora portátil y señalaba un vídeo en la pantalla.

\- Perdone la interrupción hermano Gregory, pero si es tan poderoso por que no escapó de los humanos – Le pregunté.

\- Dijo venir en paz y les prometió ayudarles a detenernos, no te das cuenta, con un caballero como él ganaríamos la guerra contra los humanos en minutos, si es de otro universo entonces no sabe lo que ocurre aquí, ellos lo deben haber convencido de que somos el enemigo, tu misión será rescatarlo y hacer que se nos una ¿Puedo contar contigo para eso? – Me explicó y me preguntó.

\- Si hermano Gregory – Le respondí y me dirigí a la puerta de su oficina.

\- Lo harás mañana, que tengas buenas noches hermana Ruby, que los lectores te acompañen – Me dijo cuando estaba por salir.

\- Y que los Autores lo protejan hermano y a toda la hermandad – Le respondí y salí de su oficina.

**\- Fin del Ruby POV.**

**\- Tucker 1 POV.**

**_\- _**_Después de horas de viaje llegué al Palacio de los Principales, en el centro de Cartmantopía, salí del auto y acompañado de uno de los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon ingresé a las instalaciones, tómanos el ascensor y llegamos a la oficina del Supremo Dictador Cartman._

_\- Él le dijo al guardián que me acompañaba que se fuera porque quería hablar a solas conmigo, no sé si quería hablarme de ex compañero a ex compañero o de jefe a guardián, no podía evitar asustarme un poco, al pensar que la máxima autoridad del planeta había descubierto mi secreto._

\- Tucker 1 tú eres uno de los mejores Guardianes del Sagrado Canon que hay en Cartmantopía, has capturado a muchos OCs antes de que ellos pudieran pasarse de listos y cometer sus crímenes, dime ¿Cómo lo haces? – Me preguntó el gordo mayor.

\- No lo sé, de alguna forma puedo diferenciar a un OC de un humano y predecir su siguiente movimiento – Le respondí con la verdad ya que ni yo sé porque soy tan bueno cazando OCs.

\- Es como si el gen OC estuviera en usted, ya que tus habilidades superan por mucho a las de los demás personajes secundarios y de fondo, respóndeme otra pregunta ¿Tienes familia? – Me pregunto de nuevo el culo gordo, está ves ya me estaba asustando, él sabía que es lo que eh estado ocultando desde que descubrí la existencia de los OCs.

\- Si Cart… Señor, tengo un padre llamado Tucker 2 – le respondí, pero ya sabía que me preguntaría después.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre y a tu hermana? – Me preguntó Eric, la sonrisa en su rostro empezaba a intimidarme pero logré evitar que notara mi preocupación.

\- Tu sabes que mi madre era un OC que fue descubierta cuando engañó a Billy Circlovich y a su padre haciéndoles creer que ella era su madre y arrestada cuando tomó el poder, también sabes que mi hermana deseaba tener una voz y una personalidad, por eso hizo un trato con los OCs, la convirtieron en un Canon Sue y también fue arrestada – Le respondí a ese bastardo tratando de mantener la compostura ya que me enfurece que me recuerden lo ocurrido con mi hermana y mi madre.

\- Última pregunta ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué sentiste cuando arrestaron a tu madre y a tu hermana? – Pregunto Cartman tratando de contener su risa.

\- No tuve ningún sentimiento, en ninguna de las ocasiones, ninguna me afectó – Le respondí y el cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

\- Me acabas de decir que sabes diferenciar a un OC de un humano, sin embargo aquellas veces no te diste cuenta que ellas eran OCs, se todo sobre el caso Tucker, tu no las arrestaste, no te diste cuenta de eso, fue un error casi imperdonable que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, si arrestas a tu hermana, tu eres el mejor en la organización y estoy seguro de que puedes atrapar a la mejor agente de los OCs, sin ella en nuestro camino lograremos derrotar a la Hermandad de los Olvidados y ganaremos la guerra con los OCs – Me dijo Cartman, al principio me preocupe no solo por haber notado ese detalle de mi pasado sino que también porque tendría que enfrentarme a mi hermana, pero las razones que me dio son suficientes para que responda…

\- Acepto la misión, Tucker "Ruby" 4 será arrestada mañana – Le dije al gordo de mierda y me retiré de su oficina.

**\- Fin del Tucker 1 POV.**

_\- Al día siguiente Firkle es enviado a la Escuela Primaria de South Park._

\- "Otro día de mierda, si no fuera porque necesito una fachada para que no descubran a la hermandad, no vendía a este endemoniado lugar, estoy harto hasta no poder más de esos putos conformistas estudiando, como si eso tuviera algún sentido, todos ignoran lo horrible que es la vida y lo miserable que… - Pensó el pequeño gótico mientras miraba como Garrison les enseñaba historia sus de clase compañeros que apuntaban en sus cuadernos lo que les decía.

\- ¡FIRKLE! ¡Otra vez estás pensando en pendejadas góticas! – Exclamó el maestro.

\- ¡USTED NO ME ENTIENDE! ¡Qué sentido tiene todo esto, venir aquí todos los días a escuchar como alaba al supremo dictador Cartman es una gran agonía! – Le respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Si no fuera porque debemos respetar el "Sagrado Canon" y no reprender a los estudiantes por ser IC, te castigaría por esa blasfemia, además eres muy buen estudiante a pesar de que nunca me prestas atención lo cual es muy sospechoso ¿Acaso no eres un Canon Sue? – Le preguntó mirandolo a los ojos mientras que los demás estudiantes también lo miraban atentos a su respuesta.

\- Eso es ridículo, ven porque odio este lugar todos son unos pendejos que creen en tonterías ¡Desearía que un demonio viniera a esta escuela para arrancarles las entrañas a todos para poder usarlas como sogas para ahorcarlos! – Le respondió intentando no parecer asustado.

\- Garrison 1, si Ferkle 1 fuera un Canon Sue, no actuaría tan IC como siempre, los Canon Sues se comportan como Mary Sues y ese no es un comportamiento que él muestre – Dijo una chica pelinegra con una boina en la cabeza mientras levantaba uno de sus brazo.

\- "No sé si fue mi influencia de Canon Sue, pero que agradecido estoy de que haya hablado, parece que ahora ese marica me cree totalmente" - Pensó Firkle mientras sonreía de lado.

\- De todos modos quiero que escribas un resumen de "Las Guerras Ideológicas" ocurridas en el año uno después de Cartman, para mañana – Le dijo Garrison, Firkle acepto de mala gana.

_\- Mientras Ferkle aprendía la historia de la Era Cartman en la escuela, en Denver el hermano de Ruby estaba realizando una misión._

_\- En un edificio un grupo de OCs armados con rifles, vigilan las ventanas._

\- ¿Cuál es la situación, Stotch 1? – Preguntó Tucker 1 después de bajar de su sedan negro.

\- Ha-hay quince OCs de-dentro del edificio, están armados y parecen estar protegiendo algo – Dijo Stotch 1 mientras guardaba su arma y se frotaba los nudillos.

\- Recuérdeme porque te trasfirieron a ti y a Tweak 1 a mi escuadrón – Le dijo el pelinegro al nuevo miembro de su escuadrón.

\- Yo no sé, fueron órdenes del Supremo Dictador Cartman, perdimos un escuadrón anoche y por eso enviaron a tu antiguo equipo a otro escuadrón y a nosotros aquí – Explicó Stotch.

\- ¡GAH! Es demasiada presión nosotros no terminamos nuestro entrenamiento ¡NO SOMOS GUARDIANES! ¡NI SIQUIERA SOMOS CADETES! ¡EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO NOS HERIRÁN DE GRAVEDAD Y NOS ARRASTRARAN AL INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO EN DONDE NOS TORTURARÁN DE UNA FORMA HORRIBLE! – Gritó uno de los guardianes del Sagrado Canon mientras temblaba, movía los brazos sin control e intentaba quitarse el casco.

\- Tranquilo, mientras hagas lo que te digo nada te pasará Tweak 1, recuerden que hacemos esto para mantener alejados a los OCs de nuestra sociedad y poder vivir una vida normal – Dijo Tucker 1 antes de abrir la puerta principal del edificio y empezar a disparar.

* * *

**Este fue el segundo capítulo, como escribí en el capítulo anterior este fic no se centrará en Rob Atómico sino en los personajes que vieron en este capítulo, sobre todo Tucker 1 y Ruby.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**1\. Esta es una continuación directa del primer capítulo.**

**2\. El título tiene que ver con el capítulo porque este se trata de cómo es la vida en South Park gracias a la ideología de Cartman.**

**3\. Ruby les habla a los lectores de este fic al igual que los demás personajes para que sepan lo que ocurre en este universo.**

**4\. La Hermandad de los Olvidados está conformada por personajes que en South Park solo se reveló su nombre o como en el caso de Ruby su apellido, pero que obtuvieron nombres y apellidos gracias a los autores menores.**


	3. Chapter 3: El Arma Secreta Del Emperador

**Este es el tercer capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo, continuará el enfrentamiento entre Personajes y OCs quienes parecen ser los que saldrán victoriosos, pero aparecerá algo que les dará ventaja a los humanos.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 3: El Arma Secreta Del Emperador**

_\- Tucker 1 entra en el interior del edificio y gracias a los demás Guardianes del Sagrado Canon acorrala a un grupo de OCs en una de las habitaciones._

_\- Dos guardianes se paran junto a la única puerta que conducía a esa habitación y el pelinegro se acerca a la puerta._

\- Cuando entre en la habitación quiero que les disparen a las bombillas – Dijo Tucker mientras se colocaba sus gafas negras y sacando sus pistolas con silenciador.

\- ¡OCS DE LA HABITACIÓN ESTA ES SU ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA! ¡ENTREGENSE VOLUNTARIAMENTE O TENDREMOS QUE USAR LA FUERZA! – Gritó uno de los Guardianes.

\- ¡NO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ! – Dijo una voz en el interior de la habitación.

\- Pobres idiotas – Dijo uno de los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon antes de abrir la puerta y disparar a una de las bombillas del techo.

_\- Después de ver la ubicación y la cantidad de los OCs de la habitación, Tucker 1 entró rápidamente y terminó en el centro de la habitación, la oscuridad impidió que tanto él como sus enemigos pudieran ver algo, sin embargo los últimos empezaron disparar, cuando se detuvieron empezaron a escuchar pequeños pasos seguidos de pequeños gritos y sonidos de caídas._

_\- Entonces el Guardián pelinegro abre una ventana, permitiendo que la luz revelara a once OCs acostados en el suelo, inconscientes mientras uno aún se mantiene de pie asustado, intentando recargar su arma._

-Déjame adivinar, me faltó uno – Dijo Tucker mientras se quitaba las gafas negras con una de sus manos revelando tener los ojos totalmente cerrados y con la otra le apuntaba al OC que seguía de pie, cuando este le apuntó al único Guardián del Sagrado Canon en el interior de la habitación, pero este último fue más rápido y le disparó en el pecho a su oponente.

_\- Los demás Guardianes entraron en la habitación, empezaron a revisar a los OCs y varios muebles de la habitación._

\- Tienes suerte de que lo que te disparé solo te dormirá unas horas con la atención que te damos… ¿Encontraron algo interesante? – Le dijo Tucker 1 al último OC al que le disparó.

\- Encontramos armas de fuego, explosivos y varias libretas con direcciones de calles y esas cosas – Respondió Stotch 1.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Acaso estos OCs son terroristas?... No lo creo, Stotch 1, Tweak 1 y quédense conmigo un momento, el resto– Preguntó el hermano de Ruby - Miren esto, un OVA de Saint Seiya – Dijo el pelinegro, después golpear con su puño las paredes y el piso en varios lugares, sacar un cuchillo, hacer un agujero con él y sus manos en el piso de madera.

\- ¡Gah! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó el guardián rubio después de quitarse el casco y jalarse el cabello.

\- Tenemos órdenes directas del Supremo Dictador Cartman, ¡QUEMENLÓ! – Dijo el pelinegro, mientras se ponía el casco y salía de la habitación, unos hombres entraron con trajes a prueba de fuego y lanzallamas, apuntaron al agujero en el suelo y empezaron a quemar lo que había en su interior.

\- ¿Por… por qué debemos destruir todo el anime del mundo? – Preguntó el otro rubio mientras seguía a Tucker.

\- Porque Cartman cree que los personajes afeminados de estas cosas japonesas influyen en el deseo de las mujeres de escribir o ver Yaoi, esos OCs debieron usar intercambiar el anime con personas de nuestro pueblo, con el objetivo de que les permitan esconderse en sus casas, pero ahora tenemos la libreta y podemos arrestar a todas las personas y OCs que vivan en estas casas, yo también odio esta pendejada, me entrenaron para pelear con OCs no para arrestar mujeres a las que les gusta ver homosexuales, pero es la ley – Le respondió Tucker 1 mientras bajaba las escaleras y le mostraba la libreta.

_\- Mientras el Guardián del Sagrado Canon se quejaba, su hermana al otro lado del pueblo intentaba se acercaba al laboratorio de ingeniería genética, al llegar a la puerta, dos guardianes le impidieron pasar._

\- ¡Identifíquese! - Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Gardner 1, soy parte del "Canon" tuve una aparición cuando Jimmy Valmer hizo sus premios de comedia, revisen los archivos si no me creen - Le dijo con una voz diferente a la suya Ruby que traía puesta una peluca de color marrón, un polo rosado, un pantalón azul y zapatos negros.

\- Déjenla pasar, el Supremo Dictador Cartman me dijo que ella vendría – Les dijo a los guardias un castaño que usaba usa una chaqueta de color morado con un lazo de cuello negro y tirantes amarillos unidos a su pantalón de color naranja.

\- Me alegra que aclare eso Mephisto 2 – Dijo ella mientras lo seguía al interior del laboratorio.

\- ¿Sabe qué tipo de arma que vamos a entregarle? – Preguntó Mephisto 2, mientras abría una puerta.

\- Sé que es un arma de destrucción masiva que acabará con los OCs para siempre, un arma capáz de controlar no solo el tiempo y el espacio sino también la materia y la energía de su entorno, sé que lo que me van a entregar es algo indestructible y que se desconoce de dónde vino – Respondió Ruby, cuando la puerta se abrió, Bill y Foose salen del interior de la habitación empujando una gran caja de metal.

\- Lo encontraron ayer, muchos de los que sabemos su existencia creemos que viene del espacio ya que llegó en una especie de nave espacial, no sabemos con qué propósito fue enviado aquí pero sabemos que sabe mucho sobre nosotros ya que lo primero que dijo cuándo unos Guardianes del Sagrado Canon le hablaron fue preguntar que opinaban sobre que Alemania haya ganado el mundial, sin embargo desde que lo trajimos aquí no ha dicho nada – Explicó el castaño mientras tecleaba unos botones en un panel en la caja.

\- Las cerraduras de la caja fuerte empezaron a abrirse y la caja se abrió rebelando que en su interior estaba Rob Atómico, Mephisto sacó de su bolsillo un control remoto y apretó un botón, el robot empezó a caminar en dirección a Ruby.

\- Después de que el guardián Tucker 1 lo desactivara con un pulso electromagnético pudimos abrir su cráneo y reprogramar sus funciones principales, ahora es un leal soldado a control remoto, ¡Cual es tu trabajo! – Le explicó Mephisto 1 a la chica y después le preguntó al Robot Atómico.

\- ¡Soy un soldado! – Respondió R.A 123 con una vos robótica.

\- ¿Ayudarás a los humanos a derrotar a la amenaza OC? – Le preguntó el castaño a Rob.

\- Si – Respondió el robot otra vez usando su voz robótica.

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión? – Le preguntó Mephisto 1.

\- ¡GANAR LA GUERRA! – Respondió Rob Atómico.

_\- Mientras Ruby veía sorprendida al robot atómico, en frente del edificio apareció otra chica vestida con la misma ropa que tenía en ese momento la hermana de Tucker 1 a la que los guardias detuvieron._

\- ¡IDENTIFIQUESE! – Le dijo uno de los guardias.

\- Gardner 1, tengo órdenes del Supremo Dictador Cartman - Dijo la chica mientras levantaba las manos.

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS! – Gritaron los guardias mientras le apuntaban con sus rifles- Creíste que nos engañarías, Gardner 1 entró hace unos momentos – Dijo uno de los guardias.

\- Esa no era yo, debió ser una espía de los OC – Les dijo Gardner 1 mientras levantaba ambos brazos.

\- Estamos usando los lentes de contacto no podría engañarnos, somos inmunes a los poderes de los OC – Le dijo uno de los guardias mientras le colocaba el cañón de su rifle en la cabeza.

\- El laboratorio no es aprueba de ruido, más vale que nos digas quien eres niña – Le dijo el doctor Mephisto dentro del laboratorio a la hermana de Tucker 1.

\- Ustedes me conocen bien – Dijo Ruby antes de apretarle la muñeca a Mephisto 1 para que soltara el control remoto, una vez que lo logró la chica apretó los botones haciendo que Rob Atómico atrape a Mephisto su padre, los guardianes del sagrado Canon entran en el laboratorio- Den un paso más y este par de idiotas se mueren, hablo en serio estoy controlando al arma más poderosa del mundo, dejen que me la lleve o destruiré la ciudad – Les dijo Tucker 4.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso perra? No sabes cómo usar ese control remoto – Dijo el castaño mientras aún era sostenido por el robot atómico.

_\- Ruby aprieta otro botón, R.A 123 lanza a los dos Mephisto contra una pared, la chica se coloca detrás del robot y salta a su espalda, usa sus piernas para sujetarse de la cintura de Rob Atómico y con uno de sus brazos se sujeta de su cuello, finalmente el hombre mecánico corre hacia le puerta mientras le dispara a dos rayos a las armas de los guardias haciendo que sus armas se transformen en charcos de líquido negro y sale del laboratorio._

\- Creo que vamos a necesitar refuerzos - Dijo un rubio con gafas que pertenecía a los guardianes del sagrado Canon mientras se secaba sus manos en su gabardina.

_\- Mientras el Robot Atómico corre por el pueblo cinco patrullas, dos tanquetas y cuatro helicópteros empiezan a perseguirlo, Ruby guarda el control remoto en su bolsillo y saca su pistola le dispara en la frente a los dos conductores de dos de las patrullas después guarda su pistola y saca el control remoto apretando más botones para poder esquivar los disparos de los guardianes que iban en las tres patrullas que quedaban después hiso que R.A 123 entrara en un edificio y que subiera hasta el último piso, mientras ella dispara al aire para ahuyentar a los residentes._

_-Mientras tanto en el Palacio de los Principales, el supremo dictador Cartman ve en la televisión a las patrullas rodeando a la hermana de Tucker 1 en el edificio al que entró con Rob Atómico._

\- Cincuenta soldados contra esa puta y hasta ahora ninguno le ha podido hacer ni un rasguño, esto es ridículo, esto tiene que parar ¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁ TUCKER 1! – Exclamó molesto el obeso dictador.

\- Él es-está en camino espero que llegue rápido porque los soldados están cayendo como moscas y no parecen muy cómodos – Le respondió Stotch 1.

\- Quiero que mate a esa puta y que recupere a nuestra arma secreta – Le dijo al rubio mientras se levantaba de su silla.

_\- Mientras tanto en el primer piso del edificio, llega Tucker 1 en una patrulla._

\- ¿Que carajos está pasando? Esperaba llegar para ver a Tucker 4 muerta, todos son una vergüenza, ¡HAGANSE A UN LADO! El supremo dictador Cartman dijo que me haga cargo de esta situación – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba los lentes de contacto.

\- Ella está en el último piso señor – Dijo un pelirrojo pequeño con pecas y gafas negras.

\- Ya lo sé D 1, esto será rápido - Le respondió Tucker mientras le colocaba las balas a una escopeta.

_\- Mientras tanto en el último piso, Ruby se acerca a Rob._

\- Me sorprende lo real que te ves, hasta el vello de tus brazos está colocado de la manera correcta y tu piel es tan suave… ¿Te acabas de mover? – Dijo chica de cabello naranja mientras pasaba su mano por uno de sus brazos cuando de pronto R.A 123 se mueve un poco, ella empieza a sospechar entonces dice - Debió ser mi imaginación, ¿Me pregunto qué tan parecido a un hombre eres? – Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el abdomen de Rob y empezaba bajar su mano, entonces el robot retrocede rápidamente - ¡AJA! Te atrapé, esto es extraño acaso estás vivo ¿Cómo es posible? Eres una máquina, eres un arma, ¡te hice una pregunta! ¿Quién eres? – Exclamó Ruby primero con curiosidad y luego seria.

\- ¡Soy un soldado! - Exclamó Rob Atómico con voz robótica.

\- No te hagas el robot de batalla, el control remoto no funciona en ti, eh estado oprimiendo el mismo botón pero tú hacías cosas diferentes y además reaccionas como un humano normal – Le dijo ella mientras hacía gestos.

\- Estoy programado para obedecer a la primera persona que use el control y para aprender de ella – Dijo R.A 123 sin dejar de usar su voz robótica.

\- Entonces mata a todos los humanos de la Tierra, tu puedes hacerlo para eso fuiste creado ¿O no? – Le dijo Ruby.

\- Estoy en automático – le dijo con su voz robótica.

_\- De pronto aparece Tucker 1 apuntándole con la escopeta a su hermana ella se esconde detrás del robot, saca su pistola y dispara, la bala pasa muy cerca de la cara de su hermano pero no lo hiere._

\- ¡La próxima vez no fallare! – Advirtió la chica de cabello anaranjado mientras se volvía a ocultar.

\- Has llegado demasiado lejos enana, pero sigues siendo muy ingenua solo tu robarías un arma que ni tu puedes activar – Le dijo Tucker 1 mientras le apuntaba con la escopeta.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a matar? Créeme hermano tu traición me mató hace mucho tiempo – Le dijo Ruby molesta.

\- Te capturaremos con vida, te vamos a interrogar y cuando nos digas quienes forman parte de la Hermandad, pasaras el resto de tu vida en prisión – Dijo Craig mientras apretaba disimuladamente un botón en una especie de reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

\- Antes muerta que traicionar a mi familia – Dijo la hermana del Guardián del Sagrado Canon.

\- Solo tú puedes considerar tu familia a monstruos como esos – Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Los únicos monstruos son las personas a quien les lames el culo y a ti – Dijo Ruby mientras sacaba de su escondite una mano y le mostraba el dedo medio a su hermano, quien le contesto con el mismo gesto.

_\- De pronto aparece un helicóptero a la altura de la azotea del edificio, una de las puertas se abre rebelando un soldado que se prepara para disparar, Ruby aprieta otro botón del control remoto y corre hacia el medio de transporte aéreo, su hermano la persigue mientras dispara pero no logra alcanzarla._

\- "No lo logrará" – Piensa Rob Atómico, entonces las balas de ambos Guardianes del Sagrado Canon empiezan a volar en dirección al helicóptero una vez que estuvieron entre el vehículo volador y el edificio se empiezan a derretir, el líquido resultante se esparce y se solidifica formando una plataforma sólida en donde Ruby pisa y toma impulso, el robot la sigue al interior del helicóptero, cuando llega el piloto y los soldados que iban a bordo están muertos, la chica intenta hacer que el helicóptero se estrelle contra el primer piso del edificio, entonces a centímetros del suelo el vehículo empieza a elevarse, ella nota que el medio de transporte aéreo está totalmente apagado y las hélices no giran pero sin embargo se mueve por el cielo, rápidamente va donde el hombre máquina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú estás haciendo esto? ¡Detente! Mi misión es destruirte si nos descubren, debemos matar a esa gente y morir en el intento para que no nos sigan al escondite de la Hermandad ¡Si no puedo hacer que mates a los humanos entonces te destruiré maquina estúpida!- Dijo Ruby molesta, preocupada y furiosa mientras lo golpeaba, le disparaba, lo arañaba y hacía todo lo posible para dañarlo sin éxito- Esta bien, me rindo ¡LO OYES! ¡Soy la guerrera más poderosa e imparable de este planeta y me estoy rindiendo! Olvidemos esto y tratemos de ser amigos, de acuerdo, empecemos con lo básico, ¡Hola mi nombre es Ruby! Mucho gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... Yo soy Ruby ¿Tú quién eres? - Dijo cansada de tanto golpearlo, gritando y hablando de manera amistosa mientras estrecha su mano intentando moverla de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Yo no puedo morir - Dijo R.A 123 con su voz robótica.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó la hermana de Tucker 1.

\- Dijiste que moriríamos, yo no puedo morir tu si... ¡Y NO LO PERMITIRÉ! - Dijo Rob Atómico primero con su voz robótica y luego con una voz más humana mientras hacía que el helicóptero girara un poco, permitiendo que la chica vea como por poco esquivan un misil.

_\- El Robot Atómico sale del vehículo volador, apenas empieza a volar fuera del helicóptero se enciende otra vez y la chica de cabello naranja corre al asiento del piloto a intentar controlar el vehículo aéreo, mientras R.A 123 vuela hacia dos jets militares y les dispara rayos haciendo que estos se conviertan en líquidos pero manteniendo a los pilotos y sus asientos en estado sólido, Rob activa los paracaídas de los pilotos los lanza lejos, finalmente regresa al helicóptero._

_-_ Debiste haberlos matado, sabes que ahora que sobrevivieron saben de ti y volverán por nosotros - Le dijo molesta Ruby.

\- La compasión es algo que los humanos tienen... las maquinas los superan en muchas cosas ¿Quieres que también los superemos en bondad? - Le dijo con su voz humana, la chica se quedó callada un momento y dijo.

\- Entonces si hablas ¡Dime quien eres! - Le exigió la Canon Sue de cabello naranja.

\- Mucho gusto soy el Robot Atómico 123 - Le respondió tomándola de la mano y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Mucho gusto y por cierto yo no soy humana - Le dijo ella.

* * *

**Este fue el tercer capítulo de OC vs Canon, creo que Rob Atómico será un personaje secundario en este fic después de todo es sobre el enfrentamiento entre Personajes y OCs y el bando OC no podía estar completo sin un verdadero OC.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1\. ****El título es tan literal que explica lo que ocurrirá en el capítulo.****2\. ****Este también es una continuación directa del capítulo anterior.****3\. ****Los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon están entrenados para pelear con los ojos cerrados ya que si ven mucho tiempo a un OC la atención que le dan lo vuelve más fuerte y usan lentes de contacto iguales a los de los OC de OC vs OoC para que los OCs no controlen sus mentes.****4\. ****El Yaoi es ilegal en Cartmantopía, pero los OCs pueden conseguirlo y dárselo a personajes normales a cambio de que les permitan esconderse en sus casas.****5\. ****Ruby se disfrazó porque esperaba llevarse a Rob Atómico si tener que pelear, pero no contaba con que la verdadera Kelly Gardner llegara después que ella.****6\. ****Las personas del laboratorio son el doctor Mehpisto y su hijo Terrance Mephisto y los guardias son los guardias de la montaña Cheyene del capítulo en que Cartman se fusiona con su cuaderno robótico y donde el señor Garrison intenta hacer que se elija en el kindergarden al presidente de la clase, ya que para ser Guardián del Sagrado Canon se debe ser un principal, un secundario, un personaje de fondo o un personaje sin nombre que haya aparecido en South Park.****7\. ****El pelirrojo que le informa a Tucker 1 de Ruby es Doguie, en Cartmantopía no se usa los primeros nombres de los personajes sino sus apellidos y en caso de que no tengan apellido la primera letra de sus nombres.****8\. ****Ruby es la única que se da cuenta que Rob no es un robot normal debido a su naturaleza OC, los OCs son más inteligentes y observadores que los personajes.****9\. ****La razón del odio de Ruby hacia Craig será revelada más adelante.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ayuda Temporal

**Este es el cuarto capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo Rob Atómico ayudará al bando de los OCs y Tucker 1 recibirá una segunda oportunidad.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 4: Ayuda Temporal**

_\- El helicóptero en el que iban Rob y Ruby se detiene cerca de Nueva Orleans pero sin aterrizar._

\- Entonces, no eres extraterrestre sino un humano de otro universo que viaja en este robot a través del espacio… Es la historia más estúpida que eh escuchado, no existen otros universos, el universo es infinito – Dijo la Canon Sue de cabello naranja.

\- South Park es considerado un universo binario porque el "Universo Paralelo Malo" donde existen todos los personajes de este universo pero con una personalidad opuesta y con barbas y bigotes, es el segundo universo del Multi-universo de South Park, aunque algunos consideran a "Imaginaciónlandia" el tercer universo y aparte de ellos existen universos donde personajes que son ficticios aquí son reales allá y todos los universos tienen variantes llamadas universos paralelos en donde hay líneas de tiempo alternativas y personalidades diferentes a las de los "Universos Matriz", además que la mayoría de las veces los personajes son homosexuales y… – Le explicó el robot atómico, antes de ser interrumpido por ella.

\- Espera ¿contrapartes gays? ¿Todos nosotros? – Preguntó la hermana de Tucker 1.

\- Parece que cuando hablo sobre el Multi-universo, eso llama más la atención, a nadie le interesan las diferencias físicas, astronómicas, geológicas y biológicas de los universos y sus habitantes, no, a quienes les hablo solo les interesa saber si sus contrapartes son gays, pues en tu caso no tienes que preocuparte, casi en todos los universos en que te eh visto eres la pareja de Ike Broflovski o Firkle creo que en uno eras la pareja de Karen McCormick y en otro de Filmore Anderson – Le contó R.A 123 a la chica que empezaba a asombrarse por lo que decía.

\- ¿De verdad tengo tan malos gustos? Un rarito, un emo y un creído – Le dijo a Rob.

\- Bueno en tu aula no hay muchas opciones, olvidé mencionarte que en otros universos los estudiantes estudian en diferentes aulas, los de menor edad en el kindergarden y los mayores en la secundaria, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente charla hay que movernos – Le explico y luego le dijo Rob Atómico mientras hacía que el vehículo volador se mueva de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Le preguntó mientras miraba por una ventana.

\- A otro país, como ahora somos fugitivos la única opción que nos queda es cruzar la frontera, sé que te preocupan tus amigos pero cuando nos instalemos pensaremos en un plan para sacarlos de ahí – Le dijo a la chica de cabello naranja.

\- Solo hay un problema pendejo no podemos salir de Cartmantopía – Le dijo ella molesta a R.A 123.

\- Ya entiendo, un imperio continental, no importa, nos iremos en avión a Europa o África cuando lleguemos a México – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No lo que trato de decir es que "Cartmantopía" no es una ciudad ni un imperio, es "La Sociedad" "LA SOCIEDAD HUMANA" todo el planeta es Cartmantopía, si eres OC, puedes escapar de tu celda, puedes escapar del campo de concentración, puedes escapar de la ciudad o del país, pero nunca saldrás de Cartmantopía, ni aunque te vayas al espacio, porque es Cartman quien controla las naves espaciales, los OCs estamos condenados a luchar por nuestras vidas en esas junglas que los humanos llaman ciudades, somos cazados como animales, nadie nos ayuda, nosotros morimos de hambre dentro y fuera de los campos de concentración, nosotros no tenemos derechos, por eso debemos volver con la Hermandad De Los Olvidados ellos sabrán cómo acabar con esto - Al escuchar eso R.A 123 decide hacer girar el helicóptero con rumbo a Colorado.

_\- Mientras tanto en la residencia Tucker._

_\- Tucker 1 vuelve a su casa después de haber fracasado en la captura de su hermana. Su casa es parecida a la de la serie con la excepción de que afuera tiene dos escaleras que conducen al segundo piso._

_\- Cuando llega a su habitación después de quitarse su traje de Guardián del Sagrado Canon y ponerse su polo azul, su pantalón negro y su chullo azul, enciende su computadora y empieza a hablar por video llamada con Cartman._

**\- Tucker 1 POV.**

\- Recibí su mensaje que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo – Le pregunté a ese culón y después de unos segundos él me contestó.

\- Era necesario de que habláramos por video llamada ya que estoy tan furioso contigo Craig que si te viera en persona te arrancaría las bolas y te las embutiría hasta lo más profundo de tu culo, hoy fallaste, eres el mejor en la organización y no pudiste atrapar a esa puta – Me dijo, podía ver en la pantalla de mi computadora su rostro enojado, obviamente ese culón no podría hacerme eso si estuviéramos en persona y si no fuera mi jefe ahora le patearía el culo, cuando mencionó a Ruby luche contra el impuso de mostrarle mi dedo medio y de insultarlo – por eso te desciendo de tu cargo, ya no eres más del equipo de elite, a partir de ahora te encargaras de casos menores como averiguar donde se ocultan esos OCs pendejos que están introduciendo el anime en nuestro país, además me contaron que le dijiste a tu hermana que la capturarían con vida en lugar de matarla como lo ordené, por eso a partir de ahora los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon deberán disparar a matar a todos los OCs que encuentren… - Seguí escuchando lo que decía al principio me molestaba un poco ya no ser el mejor guardián de la organización, después me sentí un poco mejor porque prefiero pelear con esos OCs contrabandistas que con mi hermana pero lo que dijo al final me incomodó un poco.

\- Pero Cartman, si asesinamos a los OCs sin darles un juicio justo no nos estaríamos convirtiendo en monstruos iguales a ellos, tal vez si seguimos capturando OCs vivos alguno nos revele la ubicación del escondite de la Hermandad De Los Olvidados, tú lo dijiste cuando obtuviste el poder absoluto, que solo capturaríamos a los OCs que amenazaran a nuestra sociedad – Le recordé los principios que tenía antes de volverse el jefe supremo, a mí no me importaría matar OCs junto con mis compañeros, porque es por ellos que ya nadie puede tener una vida normal, pero si las cosas fueran así, los guardianes matarían a mi hermana… y a algún idiota de la Hermandad, entonces esos OCs tomarían represalias y todos sabrían que fue por mi culpa- Dame otra oportunidad, capturaré a Ruby, la interrogaré y derrotaremos a la Hermandad – Él lo pensó un momento pero después me dijo:

\- No estás entendiendo Craig, está no es una decisión de los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon, ni de los Secundarios o de los otros Pilares Principales, es la decisión de "Treyatt" y sabemos que ellos son ley, una ley que todos los personajes debemos cumplir, tu hermana es una amenaza demasiado grande para nuestra sociedad y solo la muerte nos librará de ella, nosotros ya comprobamos que es imposible encerrarla y aunque lo logremos sabemos muy bien que los OCs pueden ser horriblemente torturados y aun así no revelar información, también quiero que eviten socializar, hemos descubierto que no importa si eres enemigo, amigo, rival, hermano o de otra especie, las yaoistas nos siguen emparejando, por eso debemos evitar el contacto físico y visual con otras personas de ahora en adelante, si para evitar ser emparejados debemos eliminar nuestros sentimientos que así sea, buenas noches Tucker 1 – En ese momento supe que no tenía opción, aunque esa decisión no parecía del estilo de Treyatt y ese gordo de mierda ha abusado de su poder en ocasiones se dice que puede hablar con Treyatt en persona, así que si dice que ellos se lo ordenaron entonces debe ser cierto además lo que dijo de mi hermana y de los OCs tiene sentido.

_\- Después de apagar mi computadora me acosté en mi cama._

**\- Fin del Tucker 1 POV.**

_\- Rob Atómico y Ruby llegan al escondite de los miembros de la Hermandad de los Olvidados, la Canon Sue de cabello anaranjado acompaña al robot OC a la oficina del hermano Gregory._

\- Buenas noches caballero, la hermana Ruby e debe haber informado por qué estás aquí - Dijo el hermano Gregory mientras le hacía señas a Rob para que se sentara en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio.

\- Si me dijo que quieren ayuda para derrotar a los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon y al Supremo Dictador Cartman para que los OCs dejen de ser perseguidos y puedan tener los mismos derechos, ustedes son la Hermandad de los Olvidados, una organización que busca la igualdad entre las dos especies y está integrada por algunos Personajes sin primer nombre o apellido que han tenido pocas apariciones, ustedes adoran a los Autores menores y a las Mary Sues a diferencia de los Personajes que adoran solo a una dualidad divina a quienes ellos llaman "Treyatt" - Le dijo R.A 123 a Gregory mientras se sentaba en una silla.

\- Bueno ¿Qué dices? – Le preguntó el hermano Gregory.

\- Gracias pero no, no es mi problema, llegué a este universo por accidente como le estaba contando a la "hermana Ruby" vengo de otro universo llegué aquí en una nave espacial que puede abrir agujeros de gusano y mi objetivo es volver a ella para continuar mi viaje a mi universo de origen además la última vez que intenté salvar al mundo dos niñas fueron borradas de la realidad por mi culpa – Le respondió Rob mientras salía de la habitación, sorprendiendo a los dos Canon Sues.

_\- Ruby le sigue y se detiene delante de él._

\- ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres? ¡Tú podrías acabar con esta guerra en segundos! Pero en lugar de eso prefieres abandonar este universo como si nada pasara, los OCs somos perseguidos, no tenemos un lugar donde establecernos, las calles son peligrosas, las viviendas son peligrosas porque los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon nos buscan hasta debajo de las piedras, ellos tienen lo más avanzado en tecnología y nosotros nada, si te arrestan te llevan a campos de concentración en donde te encierran en pequeñas celdas separadas, en donde no hay ventanas ni luz eléctrica, solo una puerta por la cual entra la poca luz que recibirás por el resto de tu vida y también un frío insoportable ya que allí te quitan toda la ropa, te matan de hambre y de sed, te esterilizan, te torturan hasta la muerte por información que puedes o no tener, te encierran con los ojos vendados y si es posible te los sacan y realizan experimentos inhumanos para según ellos estudiar a los OCs – Le contó Ruby a Rob.

\- Parece ser peor que los campos de concentración nazis, porque aquí no los alimentan y los mantienen aislados unos de otros, debe ser una tortura, porque los OCs son seres sociales al igual que los humanos y estar solos tanto tiempo los debe volver locos – Dijo el robot atómico.

\- ¿Entonces nos ayudaras? – Preguntó la Canon Sue de cabello naranja dudando un poco.

\- No, debo volver a mi nave dejé las cosas solares afuera para que se recargue y pueda salir del planeta – Le respondió R.A 123.

\- ¡Te vas a ir! ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE DIJE! – Le dijo enojada.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? Eres joven, a los jóvenes no les interesa la política y pasas desapercibida entre los humanos, fácilmente podrías vivir con ellos – Le dijo preguntó Rob.

\- Realmente eres un robot sin sentimientos, cuando te vi pensé que eras humano, pero veo que lo único humano que tienes es tu exterior si eso es lo que quieres ¡PUES VETE COPIA BARATA DEL DOCTOR MANHATTAN! – Dijo la hermana de Tucker 1.

\- … Bien los voy a ayudar, mi nave no tiene energía para salir de este universo, estoy varado aquí, ustedes están en desventaja, me parece injusto como los tratan y literalmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? – Explico y preguntó el robot atómico.

\- Armas, que liberes a los OCs de los campos de concentración, alimentos y un escondite – Le dijo Ruby.

\- Bueno yo necesito donde quedarme, una fuente de energía nueva y lo suficientemente potente como para sacarme de este universo y un libro, de preferencia uno de historia, necesito enterarme de que carajos pasa aquí, además moriré de aburrimiento si no leo algo – Le dijo R.A 123.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí, conseguiremos el combustible para tu nave después de que nos ayudes no queremos que te vayas antes y no tenemos libros de historia pero puedes conseguirlos en la escuela y eres un robot no puedes morir de aburrimiento – le comentó la Canon Sue de cabello naranja.

\- Bien me instalaré en ese rincón, mañana después de la escuela rescataré a sus amigos OCs y les traeré las armas y el alimento, como dije no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Le dijo mientras caminaba a un rincón de una habitación del edificio.

\- ¿No estás un poco grande para ir a la escuela? – Le pregunta la chica.

_\- Rob gira y le muestra la palma de su mano, ella nota como sus dedos empiezan a encogerse y después de unos segundos su brazo entero, junto con su otro brazo, su torso, sus piernas, pies, su cráneo y su piel acompañados de un zumbido._

\- No pero creo que necesitaré ropa nueva – Le respondió mientras veía lo grande que le quedaba su ropa.

_\- Al día siguiente._

_\- Ruby sale de su habitación al igual que muchos miembros de la Hermandad debido a un fuerte ruido que provenía del primer piso, al bajar se sorprendieron porque vieron a cien personas de diferentes edades conversando y comiendo frutas, panes y pollo frito, la hermana de Tucker 1 se acerca a una mujer y le pregunta que pasó, ella le dice que fueron rescatados por un OC muy poderoso que les llevó a un hospital y después los llevó ahí en donde les dio alimento, después escuchó disparos que provenían de la parte trasera del edificio, al salir vio a un grupo de hombres y mujeres prestando atención a lo que decía R.A 123._

\- La siguiente arma que probarán serán estos fusiles de asalto AK-47, pesan 4,3 kilogramos, disparan unas 600 balas por minuto y tienen un alcance de 443 metros... Buenos días Ruby les estaba explicando a los sobrevivientes como usar estas armas - Les explicó mientras sacaba de una de las muchas cajas de madera que habían una AK-47 y se las mostraba.

\- ¿Cuando?... No importa parece que cumpliste con todo menos con el escondite- Le dijo mientras habría una caja.

\- En realidad si cumplí con eso, hay una mansión abandonada, ahí se ocultaron Randy, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny cuando los perseguían los ancianos en sus autos y el depósito de libros donde el señor Garrison intentó matar a Katie Lee Gifford, están un poco alejados del pueblo y en extremos opuestos nadie sospechará, también pueden usar el cementerio indio, es un lugar enorme ahí pueden practicar con las armas sin que los escuchen los humanos, solo los traje aquí porque quería que vieras que si cumplí con el trato, dime ¿Cumpliste con tu parte del trato? - Le explicó.

\- Bu-bueno no esperábamos que cumplieras con tu parte tan pronto, si esperas un momento veremos cómo meterte a la escuela - Le dijo la Canon Sue de cabello naranja.

\- Bien pero como garantía de que me conseguirán una nueva fuente de energía… me llevaré las armas, puede que no pueda leerles la mente mientras usen los lentes de contacto pero no es tan difícil deducir lo que ustedes planean, no van a lastimar a ningún personaje mientras esté aquí – Le dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y hacía desaparecer las armas y sus cajas.

\- Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ahí Ferkle y Lizzy observan a Rob y Ruby.

\- No confió en ese Marty Stu, creo que nos va a traicionar – Dijo el pequeño gótico mientras pasaba sus dedos por su navaja.

\- Yo tampoco ese come caca, eso de fingir ser diferente a los demás Marty Stues no es más que un truco para despistarnos ese pendejo estaba en el laboratorio de ingeniería genética, deben haberlo construido ahí – Dijo la encapuchada.

\- Yo no lo creo, esta máquina parece demasiado avanzada para ser una creación de los personajes, ni siquiera "Mecha Streisand" o la "Súper Carpeta" se le comparan, dice venir de otro universo tal vez es lo que necesitamos – Les dijo Gregory mientras se acercaba a donde estaban.

\- No estarás pensando en huir hermano Gregory – Dijo Ferkle.

\- No, pero él es un hombre solitario, mientras se quede con nosotros trátenlo como un miembro de nuestra familia y averigüen como llegó a nuestro universo, si él no nos ayuda tal vez lo que sea que lo trajo aquí lo haga – Les dijo el británico mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**Este fue el cuarto capítulo de OC vs Canon.**

**¿Logrará la Hermandad de los Olvidados manipular a Rob Atómico para que les revele como viajar a través de los universos? ¿Tucker 1 se volverá finalmente un soldado leal a Cartman y luchará contra los OC a pesar de que eso signifique matar a su propia hermana menor? Y ¿Quién ganará esta guerra? Eso lo sabrán más adelante… si es que su curiosidad es más fuerte que el aburrimiento que les causará esta historia XD.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**\- Este capítulo no es una continuación directa del anterior ya que Rob le ha contado a Ruby quien es él realmente y le está explicando sobre los universos paralelos.**

**\- Ruby cree que su universo es infinito, posiblemente los personajes y los OCs también lo crean aunque Gregory cree en lo que Rob dice sobre venir de otro universo.**

**\- Rob parece desconocer los emparejamientos Craig/Ruby y Kenny/Ruby debido a que ha viajado poco por el Multi-universo, por eso dice que está emparejada con personajes de su edad.**

**\- En este capítulo se revela que Cartman no domina Estados Unidos sino el mundo entero.**

**\- A partir de este capítulo, por orden de Cartman queda prohibido socializar con personas con las que no hayan socializado dentro del Canon de South Park, para así evitar emparejamientos Yaoi y Crack.**

**\- "Treyatt" es la fusión de los nombres de los "dioses" que adoran los Personajes de este fic.**

**\- Ruby compara a Rob Atómico con el Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen), debido a su indiferencia hacia los problemas de los seres "inferiores", eso también se debe a que el robot OC está basado en el superhéroe de DC Comics, especialmente en sus poderes (control de la materia, inmortalidad).**

**\- Rob pudo sacar a todos los OCs de los campos de concentración en una noche, demostrando que si decidiera ayudar a la Hermandad de los Olvidados, los Ocs podrían ganar la guerra.**

**\- También menciona los lugares que aparecieron en el segundo episodio de South Park y en el episodio en donde los ancianos se apoderan del pueblo.**

**\- Al ser un Marty Stu, tiene sospechas de lo que los OCs harán con las armas, por eso las desintegra y porque no quería apoyar a ningún bando en la guerra.**

**\- Gregory menciona a "Mecha Streisand" y al "Cuaderno Atrapador" que apareció cuando el señor Garrison quería escoger al presidente de la clase de Kindergarden, según el inglés, Rob Atómico es una máquina más avanzada que ellos. **


	5. Chapter 5: Regreso a la Escuela

**Este es el quinto capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo Rob Atómico ira a la escuela disfrazado de niño.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 5: Regreso a la Escuela**

_\- Horas después en la escuela primaria de South Park._

\- Niños hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo estudiante, denle la bienvenida a Alex Glick – Les dijo el señor Garrison a sus alumnos en el salón del cuarto grado, mientras a su lado se paraba Rob que vestía un polo rojo con el nombre "ALEX" escrito con letras negras, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

\- ¿Ese es Alex Glick? No se parece a la descripción que nos dieron – Le susurró una rubia de cabello rizado a su amiga de cabello negro.

\- A pasado mucho tiempo desde su última aparición tal vez por eso se ve un poco diferente – Le respondió la chica, antes de ser regañada por su maestro.

\- ¡TESTABURGER 1 Y STEVENS 1! El supremo dictador Cartman ha prohibido que los personajes socialicemos, ¡ACASO QUIEREN SER EMPAREJADAS! – Les dijo enojado Garrison 1.

\- Lo sentimos no lo sabíamos no sabíamos que era algo grave – Se disculpó la Stevens 1 con la cabeza abajo y en voz baja.

\- ¿QUÉ NO SABÍAN LO GRAVE QUE ES? Si siguen manteniendo vínculos emocionales con otras personas terminarán tomándose de las manos, besándose o… asiendo tijeras ¡ah que recuerdos! – Dijo el maestro, primero enojado, después nostálgico.

\- Garrison 1 ¿Podríamos empezar de una vez la clase? – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

\- Así claro, hoy aprenderemos sobre la tercera guerra mundial, sé que ya hablamos de esto pero es importante recordar que si no fuera por Eric Cartman, los bastardos de los OCs se abrían adueñado de la Tierra… - Explicó el hombre calvo.

\- "Esto va a tomar todo el día, tal vez no se den cuenta si adelanto el tiempo un poco" – Pensó R.A 123 mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a moverse más rápido.

_\- Pero a unos pisos de ahí en la oficina del señor Mackey, este revisa su computadora en cuya pantalla aparecen varios temporizadores, el maestro de gran cabeza ve como uno de eso temporizadores cambia más rápido que los demás, entonces corre asustado a la oficina de la directora Victoria._

\- ¡VICTORIA 1! Victoria 1, los sensores detectaron una alteración en el tiempo parece provenir del cuarto grado y las áreas cercanas a esa aula mkay – Dijo alterado el consejero escolar mientras entraba en la oficina.

\- Mackey 1 debe ser un error, no hay OC en este planeta que pueda alterar el tiempo – Dijo la directora.

\- Si lo hay, una Mary Sue sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para alterar la realidad misma mkay – Explicó Mackey 1.

\- Eso es imposible, todas las Mary Sues fueron exterminadas, no queda ninguna viva – Le contestó la rubia mayor.

\- Oí un rumor de que un extraterrestre llegó hace poco en una nave que chocó en el parque mkay, es podría ser una Mary Sue sobreviviente mkay – Dijo el maestro sin cambiar su semblante.

\- En ese caso los niños están en grave peligro, debemos actuar con cuidado, primero confirmemos que hay una Mary Sue en el cuarto grado, después pidamos ayuda a los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon – Le dijo la directora.

_\- Mientras tanto en el aula de cuarto grado._

\- Ahora, alguien puede decirme en qué fecha se inició la guerra contra los OCs – Preguntó el señor Garrison, Testaburger 1 estaba a punto de levantar la mano, pero Rob se le adelantó.

\- El 12 de agosto de 2020, a causa de las constantes protestas de los trabajadores humanos que habían perdido su trabajo debido a que los OCs tenían un mejor desempeño, otra causa fue que los OCs no deseaban unirse al ejército, entonces los líderes mundiales los vieron como una amenaza a los seres humanos – Le contestó el robot OC mientras la pelinegra lo miraba con sospecha.

\- Ven eso es lo que pasa cuando no prestan… un momento eso es correcto, bien Alex, no sabía que eras tan listo, ahora alguien sabe quien descubrió la debilidad de las Mary Sues – Hablo el maestro primero enojado después sorprendido.

\- El doctor Alphonse Mephisto descubrió el 26 de marzo de 2032, mientras estudiaba a una Mary Sue que capturaron en el Estanque de Stark, que las Mary Sues se fortalecen cuando les prestas mucha atención y se debilitan cuando las ignoras, él también logró copiar la tecnología de los lentes de contacto que usaban las primeras Mary Sues que llegaron a este universo – Explicó R.A 123 haciendo que sus compañeros se sorprendieran más.

_\- Entonces suena la campana del almuerzo. _

_\- Todos los alumnos salen de manera ordenada dejando a Garrison 1 solo._

_\- El maestro con gafas aprovecha para llamar por teléfono a la directora Victoria para contarle sobre "Alex", ella le explica que hay una Mary Sue en su aula._

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, ese chico parecía saber demasiado, él me prestaba más atención que Testaburger 1 y respondía mis preguntas correctamente hasta con fechas y todo, devuélvame mi arma yo mismo voy a matar a ese hijo de puta – Dijo Garrison 1.

\- "Garrison 1 no es necesario que hagas un escándalo los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon ya están en camino, limítese a ayudar a evacuar la escuela" – Le dijo por el teléfono la rubia con gafas haciendo que el maestro calvo se enoje.

_\- Mientras tanto en la cafetería._

_ \- "Alex" lleva su bandeja de comida a una mesa de la cafetería en donde se sienta solo a intentar comer, pero debido a su naturaleza mecánica, empieza a devolver todo lo que introduce en su boca, entonces ve como un rubio musculoso con tatuajes, una camisa roja con cuadrados negros sujeta de la mano a otro chico._

\- Deja de golpearte, por favor Malkinson 1 deja de golpearte jajaja – Dijo el rubio musculoso mientras sujetaba al otro chico de una de sus manos obligándolo a hacer puño y haciendo que se golpee la cara con él.

\- Basta pol favol – Dijo el pequeño mientras intentaba soltarse.

\- Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada, sabes por qué te golpeo, porque los malditos que me mandaron a cinco años a una correccional no aparecen por ningún lado y el gordo de mierda es el dueño de la Tierra y com tú eres tan patético como ellos voy a vengarme contigo por todos esos años que pasé encerrado, además ya me canse de golpear al pendejo de Stotch – Explicó el bravucón.

\- ¡BASTA!... Tú debes ser Trent Boyett, el simio involucionado que Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny mandaron a una correccional ¿cierto? Deja a ese niño ahora – Dijo R.A 123 después de golpear su mesa y hacerle una marca para después levantarse e ir donde el rubio.

\- Si yo soy Boyett 1, tú debes ser Alex Glick, ese niño raro que apareció cuando los nativos americanos compraron South Park – Dijo molesto Boyett 1 después de empujar a Malkinson contra una pared y avanzar hasta donde Rob.

\- Parece que nuestras reputaciones nos preceden ¿Has considerado mi propuesta? – Dijo sin ser intimidado el robot OC.

\- Si, ya no lo voy a golpear a él… ¡TE VOY A GOLPAER A TI! – Dijo furioso el rubio musculoso, después le dio un golpe en el estómago.

\- ¡CLANC!... – Sonó el abdomen de R.A 123.

\- ¡AAAAAAHH! – Gritó de dolor el bravucón, después miró su mano, vio como sus dedos colgaban dentro de su piel y como su sangre brotaba por algunas partes.

\- Trent tu mano está rota, creo que puedo repararla – Dijo Rob mientras lo tomaba de la mano, el rubio intentó zafarse pero debido a su enorme dolor dejo de hacerlo, él empezó a asustarse cuando vio cómo su mano se iluminaba, el robot OC lo soltó.

\- No sé cómo hiciste eso pero te voy a… - Trent estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su mano herida en la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que sus huesos estaban en su lugar y la sangra había desaparecido.

\- Yo puedo controlar la materia, tu mano es materia viva pero no deja de ser materia, solo espero que tus huesos estén en su lugar y tus músculos estén en perfecto estado, por favor mantén en secreto mi poder – Le dijo Rob, sin embargo todos los que estaban en la cafetería habían visto lo que ocurrió, entonces el señor Mackey empezó a hablar por un parlante.

\- "Todos los alumnos de la escuela por favor salgan de la escuela de manera ordenada mkay, excepto Alex Glick, por favor Alex Glick ve a la oficina de la directora mkay" – Dijo el maestro cabezón a través de un parlante.

_\- Todos los chicos, incluido Trent, salieron de la cafetería y el robot OC se fue en otra dirección._

\- Al entrar en la oficina vio como la oficina estaba llena de Guardianes y en ella estaban la directora Victoria y el señor Makey.

\- Bien jovencito… - Dijo la directora, antes de ser interrumpida por el concejero.

\- Sera mejor que nos digas quien eres mkay no eres más que un puto Marty Stu mkay crees que puedes venir a esta escuela a quitarle el puesto que Treyatt le dio a nuestros estudiantes tu solo eres basura ¡ESO ERES BASURA!... mckay – Dijo el señor Mackey enojado intentando intimidarlo.

\- Muy bien niño ahora quedas arrestado por entrar en esta escuela de manera ilegal – Dijo un guardián del sagrado canon con bigote.

\- Te conozco, eres el guardia del parque de diversiones de Cartman, como sea yo me entrego, enciérrenme es lo mejor – Dijo Rob muy calmado.

\- Lo lamento pero tenemos ordenes de matar a todos los OCs que detengamos ¡Victoria y Mackey 1 salgan de la habitación! – Dijo el guardia de seguridad mientras sacaba su pistola, el consejero y la directora obedecen, él dispara a la cabeza del robot OC pero para su sorpresa la bala rebota.

\- Pierde su tiempo, nada puede matarme, mejor lléveme a uno de sus laboratorios y averigüen primero como matarme, tengo curiosidad – Dijo R.A 123 sin cambiar su semblante, pero los guardianes lo ignoraron y dispararon con sus rifles al mismo tiempo apuntando a diferentes partes del cuerpo del Marty Stu, sin embargo no lograron hacerle ningún daño.

\- ¡Todos salgan de la oficina!... ¡LANCEN GRANADAS!- Dijo el guardián de mayor edad, los guardianes que lo acompañaban salieron de la habitación, sacaron sus granadas, les quitaron los seguros y las lanzaron dentro de la oficina, finalmente se alejaron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, se escuchó una gran explosión, se acercaron a la zona afectada y vieron al OC sin ningún daño, decidieron salir al exterior de la escuela en donde se reunieron en frente de ella con los alumnos, maestros y docenas de guardianes del Sagrado Canon.

\- Esto es necesario, van a destruir la escuela, no podrían sacarlo de ahí – Preguntó asustada Victoria 1.

\- Señora es necesario destruir a ese Marty Stu – Le dijo el ex guardia de seguridad, después usó su teléfono y un tanque que estaba en el lugar le disparó a Rob lo que causo la destrucción definitiva de la escuela pero no de su objetivo.

\- Miren eso ese niño nuevo hizo que destruyeran la escuela – Dijo el líder del sexto grado y muchos alumnos se alegraron por eso.

_\- A unos metros de ahí Ferkle y Ruby miraban lo que pasaba._

\- Aunque me siento aliviado de no tener que volver a esa fábrica de conformistas, no entiendo por qué esa máquina infernal está haciendo eso – Dijo Ferkle.

\- Debe ser alguna clase de plan, en el poco tiempo que eh pasado con él me eh dado cuenta de que es parte de su estilo hacer creer a sus enemigos que se está rindiendo – Le dijo Ruby, mientras veían como un avión militar bombardeaba la escuela.

_\- Horas después en un campo de concentración en las montañas de South Park, R.A 123 es interrogado. _

\- Nuestros campos de concentración han quedado totalmente vacíos gracias a ti, millones de OCs ahora están libres y seguro van a tomar represalias gracias a ti pendejo así ni creas que nos vamos a olvidar de esto, aquí es donde te quedaras por el resto de tu existencia, bienvenido al Infierno – Le dijo Cartman al Robot Atómico que había vuelto a su forma adulta, mientras estaban sentados en sillas en una habitación sin ventanas y con una bombilla en el techo que era la única luz que tenían.

* * *

**Este fue el quinto capítulo de OC vs Canon.**

**¿Desde cuándo Cartman domina al mundo? ¿Lo hará hasta su muerte? ¿Acaso los maestros ya estaban preparados para la llegada de Rob? Y si lo estaban ¿Por qué los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon lo atacaron con armas normales si supuestamente sabían a que se enfrentaban? y ¿Qué bando se beneficiará con la información que Rob le dará a Cartman en el siguiente capítulo? Eso queridos lectores lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… suponiendo que tengan tiempo para leerlo y crean que vale la pena hacerlo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**\- Rob se hace pasar por Alex Glick, quien es un personaje de South Park que solo apareció una vez.**

**\- Debido a la nueva ley de Cartman (declarada en el capítulo anterior) es posible que Testaburger 1 y Stevens 1 (Bebe) dejen de ser amigas para evitar ser emparejadas como dijo Garrison **

**\- En caso de que no lo hayan notado, todos los personajes exceptuando los miembros de la Hermandad de los Olvidados y Cartman se comunican entre ellos usando sus apellidos y un número en lugar de sus primeros nombres… _"¿De veras?" (respuesta sarcástica)_… más adelante revelaré porque.**

**\- La respuesta sarcástica fue una referencia al episodio de la pareja de Wisconsin con nalgas en lugar de cara que creían que Kenny era su hijo, cuando ellos le comentaban a las personas de South Park que quizás no notaron su condición cuando en realidad era lo primero que notaban.**

**\- A pesar de no querer involucrarse en los problemas de los Personajes se demostró que Rob puede romper esa promesa si hay un bravucón abusando de un indefenso.**

**\- Debido al orgullo de Cartman o a la falta de miembros, a pesar de ser un OC poderoso o una Canon Sue bien entrenada (en el caso de Ruby), él siempre envía a un pequeño grupo de soldados a enfrentarse con Rob y Ruby.**

**\- Es posible que Cartman haya querido destruir la escuela ya que en el segundo capítulo de este fic, Gregory le contó a Ruby que después de que Rob se estrelló en el parque los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon lo interrogaron y se descubrió tenía poderes, eso fue antes de que Rob fingiera ser un robot de batalla que el bando de los humanos quería usar como un arma para ganar la guerra (posiblemente sabía que si fingía ser un arma se encontraría con Ruby gracias a su poder de ver el futuro) o tal vez los guardianes que lo interrogaron le ocultaron esa información a Cartman… ¿Conspiración en entre los Personajes?... por eso tal vez el tanque y el avión militar la demolieron. **


	6. Chapter 6: Nuevos Peligros

**Este es el sexto capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo los OCs huirán de South Park para salvarse y aparecerá un viejo enemigo de Rob que podría amenazar la seguridad de este universo.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 6: Nuevos Peligros**

_\- En la noche, la Hermandad de los Olvidados se reúne con todas los OCs que R.A 123 sacó de los campos de concentración, según los rescatados la comida que les dio fue más de la que necesitaban, por eso colocaron lo que no comieron en bolsas y las metieron en diferentes autos, camiones, camionetas, buses y demás vehículos terrestres que la Hermandad había conseguido para ellos, junto con cajas llenas de medicamentos, mapas y objetos punzocortantes con los que los OCs subieron a los vehículos._

\- ¿Crees que él valla a volver hermana Ruby? – Le preguntó Ferkle a Ruby.

\- No, el muy pendejo se dejó atrapar para no tener que ayudarnos hermano Ferkle – Le dijo la chica de cabello anaranjado.

_\- El hermano Gregory se había subido a la azotea del edificio, cuando la hermana de Tucker 1 dejó de hablar él empezó a hablar por un micrófono conectado a muchos parlantes._

\- "Su atención por favor, debido a lo ocurrido, debemos abandonar este lugar…" – Se escuchó la voz de Gregory a través de los parlantes, el pequeño gótico se indignó apenas escuchó eso.

\- ¡COMO! ¡VAMOS A HUIR COMO MARICAS ASUSTADAS! ¡QUE PASÓ CON LA REVOLUCIÓN! ¿No íbamos a matar a Cartman y a los demás humanos? – Dijo enojado el hermano Ferkle.

\- Vive hoy, pelea mañana… en caso de que no lo hallas notado no tenemos ni armas, ni soldados ni a Rob Atómico, pelear ahora sería un suicidio – Le explicó la hermana Ruby.

"… Ahora no tenemos ni armas, ni soldados ni a Rob Atómico, pelear ahora sería un suicidio, pero no significa que nos estemos rindiendo, no podemos seguir juntos, un grupo tan grande como este significaría la extinción de nuestra especie, por eso nos vamos a separar en diferentes grupos, un miembro de la Hermandad dirigirá un grupo, cada grupo deberá instalarse en los lugares que tienen en los mapas, construiremos nuestros propios pueblos y crearemos nuestra propia red de comunicación para que no puedan rastrear nuestras llamadas y nuestros mensajes, una vez ahí debemos permanecer inactivos un tiempo hasta que nos recuperemos, hagamos esto por los padres, hermanos, amigos e hijos que hemos perdido por culpa de Cartman, es todo que los lectores los acompañen y los autores los protejan." – Se siguió escuchando la voz de Gregory por los parlantes, cuando terminó de hablar todos ya en los transportes se fueron dividiendo, primero unos autos se alejaban del lugar y un grupo de vehículos terrestres seguían a cada auto.

\- Es hora de que se vallan, hermano Ferkle y hermana Ruby – Les dijo el británico.

\- No vendrá con nosotros hermano Gregory – Preguntó Ruby.

\- Un capitán debe hundirse con su nave hermana Ruby, Rob ya debe haberle revelado nuestra ubicación a Cartman y si él no lo hizo el ruido de los parlante si – Les explicó el joven inglés.

\- Pero si te quedas te capturarán y revelarás nuestro plan hermano Gregory – Le dijo el hermano Ferkle.

\- Antes muerto hermano Ferkle, me quedaré a distraerlos ahora retírense – Les dijo Gregory, ellos obedecieron, el británico espero a que se fueran para bajar a su oficina donde encontró sentado en su escritorio a un hombre misterioso cuya apariencia era ocultada por la oscuridad y solo le podía ver la silueta.

\- El plan está saliendo a la perfección, general Stu – Dijo Gregory sonriendo.

\- ¡Excelente! Hora de pasar a la fase dos y por favor Gregory llámame, Larry – Dijo el hombre misterioso.

_\- Mientras tanto en el campo de concentración, en la celda de Rob Atómico._

\- Veamos, si le pongo esto y le quito esto, no – Exclamaba el robot OC antes de que Cartman acompañado de dos Guardianes del Sagrado Canon abrieran su celda.

\- Bien ha pasado dos horas desde que hablamos ya… ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? – Habló y Preguntó el dictador gordo cuando ve una serie de números, letras y símbolos en las paredes escritos con una especie de tinta marrón.

\- Me aburrí así que me puse a hacer ecuaciones, como no había con que escribir remoje un poco del excremento en el charco de orina de ahí y unte la mierda húmeda en mi dedo, ya que tengo visión nocturna puedo ver en esta oscuridad me puse a escribir también use un fluido para que la mierda no se cuartee cuando se seque ni se escurra cuando está húmeda – Explicó Rob.

\- Que asco, ¿No te da asco? No importa quiero que vengas conmigo a ver algo… un momento ¿Qué fluido? – Le dijo Cartman.

\- Hazme caso no quieres saberlo, no siento asco soy un robot no tengo olfato, además cuando era humano y joven trabajaba limpiando el excremento de los caballos creo que ahí le perdí el asco a la mierda, además ¿sabes cuánto orinan los caballos? además tu tienes la culpa no hay muchas cosas aquí con que entretenerme y este lugar está asqueroso no puedo creer que traten a los OCs de esta manera – Le dijo R.A 123 mientras seguía a Cartman y los Guardianes.

_\- Los cuatro varones caminaron hacia el interior de un laboratorio dentro del campo de concentración, en ningún momento del recorrido Rob dejó de hablar._

\- ¿A donde vamos? ¿Van a castrarme? No creo que tengan las herramientas lo suficientemente poderosas para hacerlo, no es que me importe ya que soy un robot y no puedo reproducirme, solo está como algo decorativo, para hacerme parecer humano, de todos modos pensaba cortármelo y reemplazarlo por un cañón láser o algo así – Siguió hablando el robot OC, lo que estaba empezando a molestar a Cartman.

\- Alguien podría por favor callar a este tipo, nadie quiere oírte hablar sobre tu salchicha – Dijo el dictador gordo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

\- Creo que enloqueció señor, lleva dos horas en prisión y ya se le zafó un tornillo - Dijo uno de los guardianes que lo acompañaban.

\- No es mi intención molestarte, lo que pasa es que llevo horas solo sin hablar con nadie, aunque en realidad estado solo desde antes de llegar a este universo, porque los OCs me enviaban solo a las misiones y no tenía amigos así que hablaba con mi mano, además nunca en mi vida eh estado en una prisión no se como comportarme - Explicó Rob hasta que llegaron a un elevador.

\- Bien marica, lo que te vamos a mostrar es realmente peligroso por eso lo ocultamos varios metros bajo tierra – Le contó el Supremo Dictador antes de oprimir un botón del elevador, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador descendió.

_\- R.A 123 empezó a darse cuenta de que a pesar de que el elevador bajaba a gran velocidad, luego de varios minutos dentro aún no llegaban a la planta más baja. Finalmente después de una hora llegaron y las puertas se abrieron, los Guardianes del sagrado Canon esperaron cerca del elevador que parecía ser el único que conducía a ese lugar, Cartman caminó junto con el Marty Stu por un pasillo tan largo como una calle por el cual solo una persona podía pasar… de lado, el dictador fue el primero en pasar pero sin perder de vista a Rob, lo mismo se podía decir de los guardianes aunque ellos lo vigilaban desde su posición, después del pasillo llegaron a una gran habitación en donde el castaño oprimió diferentes botones en un panel junto al pasillo, y se abrieron varias puertas delante de ellos hasta una especie de caja fuerte gigante._

\- Esas son muchas cerraduras – Dijo Rob Atómico.

\- Aquí esta – Le dijo el dictador mientras señalaba a un hombre muy viejo y muy delgado encadenado con los ojos vendados, cubierto de rocas y tierra.

\- No puede ser… Marty Sam – Exclamó R.A 123 sorprendido.

\- ¡No lo mires! – Dijo Cartman asustado mientras intentaba hacer que Rob se volteara.

\- Robot… Atómico… 123 – Dijo el OC viejo con voz de anciano.

\- Es imposible, no puedes estar aquí, la grieta te envió de regreso a tu mundo y yo destruí tu mundo con el núcleo atómico ninguna Hija de Sue ni ningún Hijo de Stu debería poder volver al Multi-universo – Dijo el robot OC.

\- Intentaste matar a toda su especie ¡JA! y dices que yo soy el malo - Dijo Cartman en tono de burla.

\- Sabía que sobrevivirían, solo quería causar daños materiales y retrasar sus planes, la leyenda dice que las Mary Sues son invencibles y pueden sobrevivir a todo a menos que un Autor decida que mueran - Explicó R.A 123.

\- Entonces como sobreviviste - Le preguntó el obeso dictador al encadenado.

\- Salto…salto… salto temporal – Dijo Marty Sam.

\- A este hijo de puta lo encontramos mientras excavábamos en esta montaña para construir este campo de concentración, estaba dentro de una roca ígnea, a pesar de ser tan viejo estaba vivo y era tan poderoso que partió la montaña a la mitad, si te das cuenta las laderas de las dos montañas no tienen arboles ni ningún tipo de planta, cuando se quedó inconsciente ya habíamos construido este lugar así que lo encerramos, los científicos dicen que el bastardo es más viejo que la roca en donde lo encontramos, ahora sé porque – Dijo Eric sonriendo.

\- Ah, ahhhh – Gimió el anciano.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó el robot atómico.

\- Yo que sé, cuando estaba débil los científicos le sacaron cosas, le metieron cosas, le hicieron comer y beber cosas tal vez está muriendo, eso es bueno porque ya no tendremos que gastar tanto en él y ya no tendré que inventar cosas para que la gente no lo descubra – Dijo Cartman.

\- Grr – Gruñó Marty Sam y rompió las cadenas.

\- Oh mierda, este es el Supremo Dictador Cartman, Alerta Roja repito Alerta Roja, el prisionero 0 ha escapado, el prisionero… - Dijo el dictador gordo antes de ser tomado por el anciano por los hombros y ser lanzado contra una pared.

_\- Marty Sam intenta pasar por las puertas pero estas se empiezan a cerrar muy rápido, entonces empieza a destruir las 24 puertas de metal restantes hasta llegar a la habitación en donde habían aparecido cañones de rifles y púas de metal en las paredes, también habían desaparecido algunas partes del piso en donde habían posos de magma, unas cuchillas gigantes estaban subiendo y bajando del techo y de las "duchas" estaba cayendo ácido, también la habitación estaba llenándose de una especie de gas._

_\- El anciano colocó su pie en una parte del piso que no había desparecido y salió volando debido a una explosión ocurrida ahí, era una mina antipersonal, entonces el OC mayor se quedó levitando un tiempo en el aire a pesar de que el ácido le estaba quemando entonces se fue volando hacia el elevador tan rápido que las cuchillas no lo tocaron, entonces los cañones empezaron a disparar pero el viento que produjo Marty al volar había llenado toda la habitación de gas entonces hubo una explosión._

\- ¡VUELEN EL ELEVADOR! - Gritó Cartman recuperado a través de su teléfono mientras miraba como el OC anciano mataba a los dos Guardianes del Sagrado Canon que lo acompañaron.

\- Pero señor usted aún está abajo - Respondió una voz que provenía del teléfono del tirano obeso.

\- ¡QUE LO VUELEN CARAJO! Debemos evitar que ese hijo de puta escape, reúnan todas las tropas que puedan mátenlo si es necesario pero no dejen que llegue al pueblo - Dijo el Supremo Dictador Cartman, después escucharon una explosión y la caída del elevador, entonces rocas de todos los tamaños empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

\- Escuchen, soy el Marty Stu que capturaron en la escuela, estoy con el Supremo Dictador, yo voy a sacarlo de aquí confíen en mi - Dijo Rob, después de quitarle el teléfono al gordo y agarrar al propietario de la cintura.

\- ¡OYE! ¡QUÉ HACES! ¡SUÉLTAME MARICA! - Se quejó Cartman mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito, R.A 123 lo ignoró y creo una esfera invisible a su alrededor que solo podía ser vista cuando las rocas impactaban contra ella, después el robot OC extendió su mano hacia arriba formando una cúpula de roca compactada en el techo de la habitación, ambos hombres empezaron a flotar hacia la cúpula, entonces el centro de esta empezó a hacerse más profundo, finalmente la cúpula desaprecio completamente dando origen a un túnel de roca compactada que llegaba hasta la superficie y por el cual el Marty Stu y el dictador pasaron.

\- Finalmente el techo de la prisión subterránea colapsó, las rocas y la tierra inundaron la habitación.

\- Al llegar a la superficie, ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver a mil Guardianes del Sagrado Canon muertos y esparcidos por todo el campo de concentración al igual que tanques destruidos y helicópteros derribados.

\- Esa momia hizo esto, no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así - Dijo Cartman preocupado.

\- No, solo está calentando... Y salvé tu vida, ¿No hay una palabra que quieras decirme? - Dijo y preguntó Rob Atómico.

\- No, hay tres, ve... tras... él - Contestó el obeso dictador.

\- Aunque quisiera no sé dónde está mi nave - Dijo el robot OC.

\- Está en un hangar, por allá ¿La quieres para ayudarnos? - Dijo Cartman mientras señalaba en una dirección y le preguntaba al robot atómico.

\- No, la quiero para huir, por tres razones, la primera no me gustan las guerras, la segunda no me gusta escoger lados y la tercera siempre que intento ayudar empeoro las cosas, es mi maldición, los "autores" no me quieren porque soy un ser despreciable que se roba el protagonismo y porque no puedo morir - Explicó R.A 123.

\- Amigo, eso no importa, debes ayudarnos el mundo te necesita - Dijo el Supremo Dictador Cartman.

\- El mundo no me necesita, el mundo tiene a Eric Teodoro Cartman y como dirían mis padres "Ya estas grande, resuélvelo solo" - Le dijo Rob antes de irse corriendo en dirección al hangar en donde estaba su nave.

* * *

**Este fue el sexto capítulo de OC vs Canon. **

**Se deben estar preguntando, ¿Quien es el general Larry Stu? ¿De que forma está relacionado a Gregory? ¿El enemigo de Rob que iba a aparecer era él o Marty Sam? ¿Qué más oculta Cartman? y ¿Que pasará ahora que Marty Sam está de vuelta? Si les interesa lo averiguarán en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**\- Los OCs huyen con todo lo que Rob les dio y con lo que consiguieron después.**

**\- Cuando Ruby le dice a Ferkle que no tienen soldados se refiere a que las personas que el robot OC rescató son civiles inocentes y que a pesar de ser OCs no podrían ganar la guerra ni aunque los ayudaran.**

**\- La razón por la que Gregory quería quedarse era para hablar con el general Stu.**

**\- Todo lo que Rob le dice a Cartman es solo para molestarlo, cuando ve a Marty Sam se pone serio.**

**\- Rob menciona lo que hizo en el universo anterior a este.**

**\- Es posible que después de este capítulo Rob Atómico no vuelva a aparecer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Los Soldados Del Futuro

**Este es el séptimo capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo Cartman hallará una manera de ganar la guerra contra los OCs.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 7: Los Soldados Del Futuro**

_\- Cartman camina entre los cadáveres del campo de concentración, entonces llegan varios autos y de ellos salen catorce Guardianes del Sagrado, entre ellos Tucker 1._

\- Te encuentras bien, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos cuando nos enteramos que estabas en peligro – Explicó Craig mientras guardaba su pistola y los demás guardianes bajaban sus armas.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaran inútiles, si ese robot estúpido no me hubiera salvado habría muerto – Reclamó Eric, haciendo que los soldados se enojaran y que el chico de cabello negro le mostrara rápidamente el dedo medio.

\- ¿Lucky Bastard te salvó? – Preguntó confundido el hermano de Ruby.

\- ¿Quién es Lucky Bastard? – Preguntó el supremo dictador que no entendía a qué se refería.

\- Es el nombre código del robot del espacio, le dimos ese nombre cuando estaba de nuestro lado, aun no entiendo como ese pedazo de chatarra se unió a mi hermana, cuando lo capturé parecía una maquina tonta – Explicó el mayor de los hermanos Tucker.

\- Tal vez tú hermana le hizo algo para cambiar su programación, de todos modos no importa, ese pendejo volvió a su nave y se fue de aquí, el proyecto "STARMAN" se fue a la mierda – Le dijo el gordo.

\- Eso no es lo peor, mira a tu alrededor, la guerra con los OCs, la guerra contra la Hermandad y ahora este enfrentamiento con ese Marty Stu, nos han costado muchas vidas ya casi no quedan personajes canónicos para unirse a los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon – Dijo Tucker 1 con un semblante de preocupación.

\- Eso no es cierto, tenemos a los hippies – Dijo Stotch 1, mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

\- ¿Butters de qué carajos hablas? – Preguntó el dictador gordo mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

\- Hay muchos hippies, recuerdan cuando invadieron el pueblo – Explicó el rubio.

\- Si me mandaron a la cárcel para que no los detuviera, después me tuvieron que sacar para construir un taladro gigante ¿Cuál es tu punto? – Dijo enojado Eric.

\- Bueno, ellos son muchos, podríamos buscar a los del festival que hicieron en el pueblo y con ellos podríamos crear un nuevo ejército – Dijo Butters sonriendo.

\- Butters, esta es la mayor estupidez que has dicho, aunque los hippies superen en número a las personas del pueblo, ellos nunca nos ayudarían solo son unos drogadictos inútiles que defienden a los OCs más que la mismísima Hermandad de los Olvidados – Explicó el dictador gordo.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto – Dijo uno de los guardianes y corrió hacia el hangar en donde estaba la nave de Rob, Cartman y los demás lo siguieron.

_\- Cuando llegaron vieron al guardián con una hoja de papel, que colocó en una mesa de una esquina, después él se quitó el casco revelando ser un chico afroamericano._

\- ¿Querías que fuéramos más rápidos? Tenemos la tecnología del robot atómico, con los planos de su nave podremos crear, aviones más rápidos, mejores blindajes, armas mucho más letales que las armas de fuego, nuestras propias naves espaciales e incluso podremos viajar a otros universos – Explicó el guardián afroamericano.

\- Black 1 eres un genio, te amo negro de mierda – Dijo Cartman mientras abrazaba e incomodaba al afroamericano que lo miraba molesto.

\- Aun con esta tecnología no creo que podamos derrotar a Rob Atómico – Dijo Craig arruinando el momento de felicidad de Cartman.

\- Es cierto, ese hijo de puta y su noviecito Marty Sam, van a ser un gran dolor en el culo, ¡ya se! usaremos personajes que estén a su nivel, combatiremos superhéroes con superhéroes, debemos llamar al pendejo de Mint Berry Crunch y al Captain Hindsight – Explicó Eric.

\- No creo que Bradley se quiera unir a nosotros y creo que el Capitán Captain Hindsight eliminó sus poderes – De nuevo el hermano de Ruby, hizo que Cartman viera el lado realista de su plan.

\- Frambuesa es un marica miedoso, solo debemos hacer que vea lo necesario que es matar OCs y ustedes encárguense de que el otro pendejo recupere sus poderes – Explicó el supremo dictador.

\- De todos modos ellos no están al nivel de "Lucky Bastard" – Nuevamente Craig notó la falla en el plan del gordo.

\- Por eso usaremos toda esa basura de la nave de esa puta traidora para mejorar a esos pendejos y ellos se encargarán de los Marty Stu, pero necesito que tú los dirijas, a partir de mañana empezaremos con este proyecto, voy a hablar de esto con los pilares principales y con los secundarios, ustedes recluten a los personajes canónicos más poderosos que encuentren – Ordenó el dictador gordo.

_\- Mientras tanto, en un una calle de South Park._

_\- Marty Sam cae a una calle y es golpeado por un auto, el conductor decide bajar a ver al atropellado._

\- Que rayos, oiga ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del anciano, con un semblante de preocupación que después cambió a uno de sorpresa cuando el Marty Stu se levantó del suelo y agarró al conductor del auto que lo atropello del cuello.

\- Lo estoy ahora – Dijo Marty Sam con una voz gutural antes de morderle el cuello.

_\- El cuerpo del hombre asustado que luchaba por liberarse empieza a brillar mientras empieza a adelgazar hasta convertirse en un esqueleto, Marty lo suelta y se sacude la tierra que tenía sobre el cuerpo mientras se sube al auto de su víctima, que cayó al suelo muerta._

_\- Mientras tanto en la residencia Testaburger._

\- Testaburger 1 habla por video llamada con su madre a través de una computadora portátil.

\- Así es Testaburger 5, un Marty Stu idiota hizo que los Guardianes del Sagrado Canon destruyeran la escuela – Explicó la chica, lo que le había pasado a su madre con un semblante de enojo.

\- ¡Treyatt mío! ¡Estás bien! ¡No te hizo nada! – Preguntó preocupada la madre de la chica de cabello negro.

\- No, yo salí de la escuela con los demás, él no parecía tan agresivo, demostró ser tan inteligente como yo… - Comentó Testaburger 1.

\- Ten cuidado Wendy, él es un OC, mientras más lo admires más poderoso se volverá, no sé cuándo terminará esto, cuando esos monstruos serán erradicados para siempre – Le dijo la mujer enojada a su hija.

\- Testaburger 5, acabas de romper una regla de Cartmatopía al llamarme por mi primer nombre, lo que te espera son veinte años de prisión, antes de reportarte, respóndeme ¿Tu defendiste a los OCs en el pasado por qué cambiaste de opinión ahora? – Le dijo con seriedad la chica de cabello negro.

\- Tu padre… murió Wendy, esa niña diabólica, Ruby… Tucker, lo mató – Le contó sollozando la pelinegra mayor a Testaburger 1.

\- No es cierto, no es cierto ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡COMO PASÓ! – Dijo Wendy mientras empezaba a llorar.

\- Esa chica intentó escapar de South Park, el supremo dictador Cartman había ordenado al escuadrón de tu padre bloquear las salidas del pueblo para que los OCs no escaparan, él intentó evitar que dejen el pueblo y entonces la maldita le disparó, desearía volver en el tiempo para decirme a mí misma que no defienda a esas cosas – Le contó furiosa mientras lloraba.

_\- De pronto el teléfono de la chica empieza a sonar._

\- Testaburger 1, debes reunirte en este momento con el supremo dictador Cartman y los demás miembros del consejo – Dijo una voz en el teléfono de la chica de cabello negro.

\- Entiendo… Testaburger 4 debo reunirme con los demás miembros del consejo, hablaremos de esto después – Explicó Wendy, antes de salir de su casa.

_\- Minutos después, en el ayuntamiento._

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras, como les estaba diciendo debido a la aparición de estos OCs debemos crear un nuevo programa de defensa, estaba pensando en crear un escuadrón de súper soldados que serán dirigidos por Tucker 1, los candidatos son… - Explicó el dictador gordo.

\- Ahora tenemos mejores cosas de que preocuparnos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste tu reino? – Dijo Testaburger 1 mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones.

\- A que te refieres puta, Cartmantopía está de maravilla – Dijo Cartman muy confiado.

\- Eso no es cierto, esta guerra contra los OCs ha hecho que perdamos a muchos personajes, no tenemos suficientes soldados para combatir a la Hermandad de los Olvidados – Le dijo Tucker 1 a su superior.

\- La mayoría de los personajes de este planeta son tan tontos como un montón de patatas, creo que deberíamos permitirle al resto del mundo poder asistir a la escuela – Dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

\- Eso no será posible Donovan 1, algunos nacemos para ser protagonistas y otros para ser personajes de fondo, solo los principales y los secundarios tenemos el privilegio de estudiar, si es que eso se le puede considerar privilegio – Explicó Eric.

\- El ejército y la educación no son nuestros peores problemas, hay protestas en todo el mundo, parece que hay más otakus en el mundo de los que creíamos, tu prohibición del anime ha causado una gran molestia en la población mundial, hay huelgas por todas partes, fabricas, hospitales, aeropuertos – Explicó una chica de cabello rubio.

\- Además mucha gente se está enfermando y por las huelgas ya nadie nos quiere mandar medicinas – Dijo Stotch 1 mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

\- GAH y este lugar esta horrible ¡YA NADIE QUIERE VENIR AL PUEBLO! ¡PRONTO NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR SOLOS! – Dijo otro rubio mientras se jalaba del cabello.

\- Pues tú te encargas del turismo Tweak 1, así que soluciónalo o te despediré – Le dijo el gordo al rubio con seriedad.

\- ¡GAH! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DESPIDA! ¡SIN ESTE TRABAJO MIS PADRES MORIRÁN DE HAMBRE! ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN TENDRÉ QUE COMÉRMELOS PARA NO MORIR DE HAMBRE! – Exclamó más alarmado Tweak 1.

\- Además los vehículos que usamos son contaminan demasiado al ambiente y se averían con mucha frecuencia, creo que este gobierno mundial está fracasando - Exclamó un chico afroamericano.

\- ¡Timmy! ¡TIMMY! – Explicó un discapacitado en silla de ruedas.

\- Este gobierno está funcionando, ustedes son los que no hacen bien su trabajo solo debemos concentrarnos en deshacernos de esos invasores de mierda – Exclamó Cartman furioso.

\- ¡GAH! Es demasiada presión ¡SOLO SOMOS NIÑOS! ¡Por qué debemos gobernar el mundo entero! – Exclamó el rubio con el cabello despeinado.

\- Es cierto ¿Por qué debemos hacer esto? Y por qué yo debo encargarme de la educación no podría administrar las riquezas o algo así – Preguntó Donovan 1.

\- No Clyde yo me encargo de eso y si rompí mi propia regla, soy el supremo dictador y soy intocable así que jodanse si creen que reportarme va hacer que se deshagan de mí, además yo soy el juez máximo y hablando de reportes, Testaburger 1, tu madre rompió la regla de usar el primer nombre de una persona, de esa manera corriste el riesgo de que te emparejaran, antes de que oigamos de "Deborendy" o de "Wenbora" tu madre será incinerada mañana – Explicó Eric.

\- ¡Cómo! Pensé que el castigo para algo como eso eran veinte años de prisión - Dijo Wendy alarmada.

\- Como dije soy el juez máximo y puedo cambiar las reglas a mi antojo, pero si quieres salvarla recuerda que "Candy" es el único emparejamiento permitido en Cartmantopía je je – Dijo el obeso dictador sonriendo.

\- ¡Olvídalo! – Dijo la chica furiosa.

\- ¡Ja! te crees mucho porque Marsh 1 no está aquí – Dijo Tucker 1.

\- Craig, debo recordarte que si defiendes a alguien corres el riesgo de ser emparejado – Explicó Eric.

\- Ella no me importa solo quiero burlarme de ti, toda esta abstinencia está matándome – Explicó el chico.

\- Como digas "Crendy" – Dijo en tono de burla haciendo que la chica y el chico de cabello negro se enojaran y le mostrarán el dedo medio.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos creo que usted está exagerando con las nuevas reglas, las personas no están felices, debería darles algo de libertad – Dijo un Guardián del Sagrado Canon que tenía un bigote marrón claro.

\- Tú no deberías dar tu opinión adulto estúpido – Exclamó el niño gordo.

\- Odio esto me iba mejor como guardia de seguridad – Le dijo el guardián de cabello marrón claro a su compañero mientras salía de la sala.

\- Como decía, debemos crear un grupo de élite, de soldados con habilidades especiales para detener a estos OCs que amenazan a nuestra sociedad, los candidatos son el Captain Hindsight, Mint Berry Crunch, Shelley Marsh, el doctor Mephisto, Ike Broflovski, Damien Thorn y Trent Boyett, como ya les dije serán entrenados y dirigidos por Craig, debemos reunirlos para poder empezar con el proyecto "Starmen" lo más pronto posible, bien ahora lárguense todos que ya quiero irme a dormir – Comentó el Supremo Dictador Cartman.

_\- Mientras tanto en algún lugar en Utah._

_\- La caravana de Ruby se detiene y ella sale del auto en donde iba con un megáfono._

\- "Debemos instalar un campamento aquí sé que estamos muy cerca de colorado pero no duraremos mucho si seguimos conduciendo durante la noche" – Dijo la Canon Sue de cabello naranja a través del megáfono, los OCs la obedecieron y empezaron a bajar cosas de los vehículos.

\- "Como está la situación" – Le dijo la chica a su teléfono.

\- "Ya se han instalado los campamentos, pero no podemos salir del país ni dividirnos más, Cartman sabe que huimos y ha enviado tropas a Arizona y Nebraska" – Dijo la hermana Lizzy a través de su teléfono.

\- "Debemos resistir unos meses, aún no entreno a mi gente" – Dijo Ruby.

\- "Deberías empezar ahora y tener un buen ejército lo más pronto posible, gracias a ti ese gordo de mierda se ha quedado sin ejército, pero está empezando a reclutar más personajes, debemos atacarlo ahora que está vulnerable" – Comentó la encapuchada por el teléfono.

\- "Nada deseo más que hacer sufrir a esa bola de grasa, pero debemos esperar ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Rob Atómico?" – Dijo la hermana de Craig por su teléfono.

\- "No sabemos nada de él desde que lo capturaron, el hermano Ferkle nos contó que fue enviado a un campo de concentración que fue destruido horas después por otro Marty Stu" – Le contó la hermana Lizzy.

\- "¿Otro Marty Stu? Tal vez él se pueda unir a nuestra causa y así compensaría el ejercito que necesitamos" –Dijo la hermana Ruby.

\- "Tal vez, el hermano Ferkle nos contó que ese Marty Stu mató a mil guardianes del Sagrado Canon él solo, sin embargo podría ser peligroso desde que escapó a matado humanos y les ha sacado los órganos" – Comentó la encapuchada.

\- "Es mi tipo de chico, no solo es rudo sino que también odia a los humanos, tal vez valla a conocerlo" – Dijo la hermana de Tucker 1.

_\- Al día siguiente, en el dojo de South Park._

_\- Cartman, junto con Stotch 1 entran en el edificio en donde ven a Tucker 1, Shelley, Ike, Trent y Damien reunidos con unos guardianes del Sagrado Canon._

\- Pasamos toda la noche reuniéndolos, el Captain Hindsight que ahora se hace llamar Jack Brolin, no quiso volver a ser superhéroe dice que estamos mejor sin él y que ahora que está libre de su maldición está feliz - Explicó el rubio.

\- Pues díganle que el puto Tío Sam lo necesita y si no se une a los guardianes lo vamos a desterrar al polo norte, ¿Qué pasó con el marica de Mint Berry Crunch y el doctor loco? – Dijo furioso el gordo.

\- Bradley no quiso venir dijo que nada justifica matar OCs y el doctor Mephisto accedió a cambio de ponerles más culos a todo el equipo – Explicó Butters mientras agachaba la cabeza y se frotaba los nudillos.

\- Siempre supe que era un hippie miedoso, dile que el mundo está en peligro y que después de derrotar a Lucky Bastard y al… ¿Cómo llamaremos al viejo de mierda que escapó del campo de concentración? – Dijo el dictador gordo.

\- Que tal "Amenaza ancestral" – Dijo el Stotch 1 sonriendo.

\- No es una mierda mejor llamémoslo "Momia Suprema", bien dile a frambuesa que cuando derrote a Lucky Bastard y a la Momia Suprema podrá dejar el ejército y al doctor que no le va a poner culos extras a los "Starmen" pero a ti si, ahora lárgate Butters tengo que ver a mis súper soldados en acción – Ordenó el Supremo Dictador Cartman.

\- El "Blindight" es el arte de pelear sin usar los sentidos, eso dicen fue creado para combatir a los OCs que como saben no solo nacen con el trastorno histriónico de la personalidad sino que también se fortalecen con nuestra atención, si estas frente a un OC y lo mira, lo hueles, lo tocas, lo escuchas o piensas en él estas jodido, yo ya soy experto en este arte, yo les voy a enseñar a pelear sin usar sus sentidos, a ustedes los escogieron para formar parte de un grupo especial que se encargará de luchar contra los OCs más poderosos y peligrosos, antes de empezar ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – Dijo Tucker 1.

\- ¿Por qué me escogen para esto y no para ser la máxima autoridad religiosa si soy muy religioso? – Pregunto Damien mientras levantaba la mano.

\- Que se yo, tal vez no creen que el anticristo es el más indicado para ese cargo ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Dijo Craig.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaremos a patear culos? – Preguntó Trent.

\- Lo más pronto posible espero - Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

\- ¿Por qué soy la única chica del grupo? – Pregunto Shelley.

\- ¿Eres una chica? Pensé que solo eras un tipo muy feo – Dijo el rubio musculoso.

_\- Cuando la chica fue hacia el con la intención de golpearlo el hermano de Ruby los detuvo. _

\- Yo odio estar con ustedes tanto como ustedes odian pasar su mañana conmigo, si no fuera porque mi trabajo depende de que ustedes se vuelvan soldados de élite los mandaría al carajo así que compórtense si no quieren que les pegue un tiro – Amenazó Craig a los presentes.

\- Eric debes venir conmigo ¡Es increíble! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Es… - Dijo Stotch 1 muy exaltado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Butters? Ya fuiste y regresaste que dijeron Mephesto y el chico de las bayas – Preguntó el obeso dictador.

\- No es eso, los científicos enviaron las pruebas que le hicieron a la nave de Rob y me contaron que a pesar de que todavía no pueden recrear el metal de la nave en teoría podría servir para crear objetos indestructibles ya que las moléculas de ese material solo se pueden deformar pero no destruir, además si pudieran reproducir el motor de la nave y colocarlo en vehículos especiales podrían hacer que viajen a velocidades cercanas a la velocidad de la luz, si se pudiera crear aviones con un diseño similar a la nave podrían ser más aerodinámicos y podrían hacer acrobacias que hasta ahora eran imposibles, podríamos crear teletrasportadores y naves espaciales capaces de viajar a planetas de otras galaxias además que la fuente de energía de la nave podría darle energía varias ciudades durante más de un siglo, ya hablamos con los representantes de compañías que fabrican armas, teléfonos y autos y están interesados en los objetos – Explicó Butters emocionado.

\- Sé que es increíble, "el incidente de Roswell" nos dio la visión nocturna los chalecos anti balas y los aviones indetectables por radar y "el incidente de South Park" nos dará vehículos indestructibles y veloces, naves espaciales, teletransportación y energía limpia y duradera – Dijo emocionado un chico de cabello negro, polo celeste y pantalón negro.

\- Kevin cállate, con teorías no vamos a ganar esta guerra… espera ¿Objetos creí que solo teníamos los planos de la nave? – Preguntó confundido Cartman.

\- No, cuando Rob fue secuestrado por Ruby nosotros le sacamos muchas cosas a la nave – Explicó el rubio.

\- No soy experto en naves espaciales, pero si eso fuera cierto no se habría estrellado la nave – Dijo Eric.

\- Se estrelló, algunos dicen haber visto salir humo y fuego azul de ella cuando se estaba alejando del campo de concentración – Comentó Butters.

\- Entonces búsquenla y tráiganla de regreso, esa será nuestra mina de oro y cuando capturemos de nuevo al marica de Rob, no solo tendremos legiones de soldados indestructibles sino que también el control absoluto del tiempo y el espacio y los OCs serán exterminados para siempre - Dijo el supremo dictador Cartman mientras sonreía.

* * *

**Este fue el séptimo capítulo de OC vs Canon.**

**¿A que se refiere Cartman cuando habla del proyecto Starmen? ¿Podrán copiar la tecnología de la nave de Rob para crear todo lo que dijo Butters? y ¿Que tal le irá al nuevo equipo de Craig? Eso lo sabrán más adelante.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**\- Butters y Cartman mencionan la invasión de los hippies a South Park.**

**\- Se menciona la existencia de personas que defienden a los OCs.**

**\- Cartman decide reunir a los personajes más fuertes, inteligentes y poderosos de South Park para que se enfrenten a Rob Atómico y a Marty Sam.**

**\- Marty Sam le absorbe la "vida" al hombre que atacó.**

**\- Wendy le cuenta a su madre de lo ocurrido en la escuela cuando Rob estaba encubierto en el capítulo anterior.**

**\- Se revela que el padre de Wendy era un Guardián del Sagrado Canon.**

**\- También se revela que es ilegal llamar a alguien por su primer nombre, que solo Cartman puede hacerlo sin consecuencias y que la razón de la existencia de esa ley es el miedo que tienen los personajes de ser emparejados.**

**-**** Se mencionan varios problemas ocurridos en la sociedad durante el gobierno de Cartman.**

**\- Cada personaje secundario tiene un rol de ministro o consejero de Cartman ya que el no puede gobernar el mundo solo.**

**\- Se menciona que solo los personajes secundarios tienen derecho a estudiar por se la clase privilegiada.**

**\- Se mencionan varios emparejamientos "Deborendy", y "Wenbora" (Deborah, nombre que decidí darle a la madre de Wendy porque en la serie aún no le dan uno y en algunos fics le han puesto ese nombre, con su hija), Candy (Cartman con Wendy, haciendo referencia a su enamoramiento por ella) y Crendy (Craig y Wendy).**

**\- Se revela que Ferkle aún está en South Park.**

**\- El guardián que dio su opinión en la reunión de Cartman en el guardia de seguridad del parque de diversiones que antes era de Cartman, un personaje recurrente que aparece mucho en este fic.**

**\- El dojo de South Park es la academia en donde los chicos y Ike practicaban karate cuando, Randy se volvió alcohólico.**

**\- "Lucky Bastard" y "Momia Suprema" son los apodos que Cartman le da a Rob Atómico y a Marty Sam respectivamente.**

**\- Se menciona el "Incidente de Roswell", una teoría de conspiración que afirma que en el estado de Nuevo México, se estrelló una nave extraterrestre que el ejercito de Estados Unidos se llevó del lugar del choque para copiar la tecnología extraterrestre y poder crear aviones que no son detectados por los radares, y se le compara con el choque de la nave de Rob ya que al igual que en la teoría de Roswell, ya que "el ejercito"(en este caso de Cartman) se lleva la nave para que la estudien y puedan copiar su tecnología.**


	8. Chapter 8: Los Héroes En Accion

**Este es el octavo capítulo de OCs vs Canon, en este capítulo los "Starmen" tendrán su primera misión. **

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero**

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio, además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

**OC vs OoC**

**Capítulo 8: Los "Héroes" en acción**

_\- Mientras los "starmen" entrenaban un hombre caucásico de cabello marrón que usaba un sombrero de cartero azul y llevaba un bolso azul, vistiendo una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa celeste, un pantalón azul y botas negras, se acercó a Cartman quien seguía conversando con Butters. _

\- Señor lamento la interrupción, pero vengo de lejos a completar mi misión – Dijo el hombre lo que hizo que el dictador gordo lo viera extrañado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Eric.

\- Hola soy "El Cartero" – Respondió el castaño mayor mientras levantaba un poco el sombrero.

\- ¿Cartero quién? – Preguntó el niño obeso al darse cuenta de que ese no era su verdadero nombre.

\- Solo el cartero, le traigo esto, es una carta que ha estado en la oficina de correos durante 378 años, que se les ordeno a los carteros de esa época que la conservaran todo ese tiempo para así poder entregársela a Eric Cartman en este año en este mismo lugar, ellos a pesar de pensar que era una broma y que "Eric Cartman" no era una persona real y que aunque la llevaran al lugar exacto, en el momento exacto en el que el hombre que la escribió dijo que debía ser entregada, él no se aparecería, ellos decidieron conservarla y cada nueva generación de carteros se ha encargado de mantenerla en perfectas condiciones hasta llegar a la época en que según el autor debía ser entregada y eso es ahora – Explico el cartero mientras el castaño menor abría el sobre y leía la carta.

\- Es de él, el robot idiota que me salvó ¿Dónde estaba la oficina de correos a donde el hombre llevó la carta? – Preguntó Eric sorprendido.

\- En Virginia – Respondió el hombre vestido de azul.

\- Debo hacer una llamada – Dijo el gordo.

\- Sabemos de Rudolph y su roja nariz, sabemos de Frosty, chico nieve feliz, Cuentos que suenan muy maricón, porque otro es el que nos da el gran alegrón Felizón, el Gran Mojón… -Cantó el cartero mientras se iba.

\- Cállate idiota que todavía no es navidad – Le dijo Cartman mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- "Que quieres" – Dijo una niña por el teléfono.

\- Red necesito que busques cosas relacionadas a hombres que hayan dejado cartas en oficinas de correos de Virginia en 1639 – Le ordenó el dictador gordo.

\- "¿Por qué? Tengo mucho trabajo como para cumplir tus caprichos bola de grasa, me informaron que en Los Ángeles las celebridades están reuniendo a sus fans para derrotarte, además en el medio oriente los cristianos y los musulmanes siguen convirtiendo a nuestra gente y los orientales están furiosos por la prohibición del anime, la seguridad del país está en riesgo hay enemigos por todas partes y muchos están aliados con los OCs" – Le dijo Red enojada.

\- Escucha puta, el robot extraterrestre viajó en el tiempo, está en esa época, si consigues la información que te pedí podremos saber dónde está ahora y lo usaremos para acabar con los OCs de una vez por todas, busca algo sobre un hombre con piel dorada como de mexicano pero con un toque de rosa, alto pero no tanto como el padre de Craig, delgado, de cabello negro y con gafas ridículas, solo espero que el pendejo no haya cambiado de apariencia, Butters me contó que él puede ver el futuro y tiene otros poderes que nos pueden ayudar – Le contó el supremo dictador Cartman.

\- "Haré lo que pueda, mientras deberías preocuparte por las rebeliones que están ocurriendo en Europa, este es el planeta Tierra no el planeta América" – Fue lo último que dijo la chica.

\- Esa puta de mierda, Butters has que esos hijos de puta construyan las armas lo antes posible, con las bajas que hemos tenido, sin los starmen mi imperio podría dividirse antes de que termine el año y los OCs podrían recuperar el control de la Tierra – Ordenó el Eric mientras salía del dojo.

**\- Cartman POV.**

\- Te pasa algo amigo – me preguntó Butters quien seguía a mi lado, no le quise responder así que le mostré la carta y le pedí que la leyera.

\- Eric, si estás leyendo esto significa que mi plan funcionó, lo cual es increíble ya que creí que las oficinas de correo solo hacían esto en obras de ficción, si mis cálculos son correctos recibirás la carta un poco antes de que me valla en mi nave – O después… pensé algo asombrado en parte por descubrir en donde estaba y en parte por descubrí que sabía mi primer nombre mientras el marica leía la carta, no puedo creer que ese pendejo nos haya abandonado después de encontrarse con su noviecito.

– Eres más inteligente de lo que creí, cuando estaba a bordo de la nave intenté perseguir a Marty Sam, pero la nave empezó a fallar y empecé a estrellarme, choque y cuando recuperé la consciencia me di cuenta de que había viajado en el tiempo – Decidí empezar a leer ya que mi maldita limosina aún no llegaba, entonces entendí que había pasado, tenía que ser un OC ni siquiera saboteando su nave se murió.

– Tuve dificultades para volver al futuro, esto de viajar en el tiempo es nuevo para mí, sin embargo fue algo bueno ahora puedo ver lo diferente que es la historia de este universo de los otros en los que he estado, debido a mi apariencia unos tipos blancos me confundieron con un esclavo y ahora estoy trabajando en una plantación, el trato que reciben los esclavos es tan horrible que… - Mejor no sigo leyendo esto, una plantación en Virginia, gracias por el dato me es de mucha ayuda.

\- Cartman – Dijo de pronto Wendy.

\- Que quieres, se te perdió algo – Le dije a esa puta hippie, en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie.

\- Es sobre mi madre, sé que hizo mal al llamarme por mi primer nombre… - Me explicó, así que tuve que responderle.

\- Ya te lo dije no puedo cambiar la ley, pero contigo podría hacer una excepción, así que ahora déjame debo volver a mi casa, aún no encontramos a ninguno de los Marty Stu – Le dije mientras caminaba a casa.

\- No te has puesto a pensar que eso es lo que ellos quieren, desde que ese Marty Stu llegó al pueblo no has dejado de hablar de él, estas tan obsesionado con él que no te das cuenta que estamos al borde de una guerra mundial, tu estúpido ego no te deja ver la verdad, nosotros estamos perdiendo, los OCs se han recuperado, mi padre fue asesinado y esos monstruos planean un contraataque – Me explicó lo que pasaba, tenía razón en algo, mi imperio se está yendo al carajo y tengo enemigos por todas partes, pero no puedo creer que ella crea que estoy enamorado de ese tipo con apariencia de minoría, parece que no entiende que si logro encontrar a ese hijo de puta podré crear un ejército que podrá acabar con la guerra y hará que los pendejos que se atrevieron a retarme se arrepientan de haberlo hecho.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas, que se supone que debo hacer – Le dije de mala gana.

\- Debes empezar a ser el líder que este mundo necesita, el crimen es el mayor de nuestros problemas, con todos los guardianes persiguiendo yaoistas y OCs los criminales atacan a nuestra gente como si no existiera la ley – Me explicó, si no fuera Wendy yo no la escucharía.

\- Bien, a los ladrones se les cortarán las manos y se les cocerán los muñones, los asesinos serán usados como sujetos de prueba en nuestros experimentos más peligrosos, a los violadores se les cortarán el pene, se les hará un agujero en donde meterán una bola con púas de acero inoxidable y se les cocerá el agujero, a los estafadores se les cortará la lengua y se les cocerá la boca y habrá pena de muerte publica para los que se atrevan a usar mi nombre en vano - Le dije mientras sonreía y me reía por dentro pensando en los pobres diablos que cometerán crímenes después de hacer públicos esos castigos.

\- Porque me lo dices a mí si Nicole es tu secretaria – Me preguntó la puta idiota.

\- Todas las chicas son mis secretarias, algo más a partir de ahora aumentaré los impuestos, el 82 % será para mí y el resto será para ustedes y si algún pendejo no nos da los 500 dólares mensuales, se le meterá una barra de hierro al rojo vivo hasta lo más profundo del culo en público.

\- Ahora dile todo eso a Nicole y que Casey lo anuncie y que me manden otro cargamento de Cheesy Poofs, porque las cajas que tengo en mi casa ya están vacías – Ordené antes de que mi limosina llegara para irme a casa.

**\- Fin del Cartman Pov.**

_\- De vuelta en el Dojo._

_\- Craig y Damien, practican con los ojos vendados mientras los demás los miran._

_\- Thorne 1, con los ojos vendados intenta darle un puñetazo a Tucker 1 en la cara, pero su puño es detenido por la mano derecha de Craig cuando estaba a la altura del hombro de este último, el pelinegro sujeta con fuerza el puño izquierdo del anticristo quien intenta pegarle con su otro puño pero es desviado por el brazo izquierdo de Tucker quien sin soltar al pelinegro de cabello largo lo sujeta con las dos manos del brazo y lo tira al suelo después de colocar una de sus piernas entre las piernas del hijo de Satanás._

\- Pegas como niña, pero mejorarás el secreto del Blindight es adivinar los movimientos de tu enemigo, piensa en cómo voy a atacarte y cómo voy a defenderme – Explicó el chico del chullo azul.

_\- Damien intenta darle una patada a su entrenador joven, pero este detiene su pie, le da un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo agarra de los hombros y antes de que se recupere lo lanza al suelo de nuevo._

\- Lo estás disfrutando – Dijo el pelinegro de cabello largo en el suelo, furioso.

\- No, eres el peor peleador del grupo, hasta Ike logro tirarme al suelo y hacerme una llave – Le dijo Tucker 1 mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos, enfureciendo aún más a su aprendiz.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ MALDITO MORTAL! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTA INSOLENCIA! – Gritó Thorne 1 mientras empezaba a levitar, la habitación se oscurecía y la venda de sus ojos se quemaba revelando sus ojos rojos y su aterradora mirada.

_\- El anticristo voló hacia el pelinegro y lo embistió contra la pared, colocó uno de sus brazos en el cuello de su víctima y extendió el otro hacia arriba mientras se formaba una bola de fuego en la palma de esa mano, todos miraban aterrados, incluso Shelley, sin embargo Trent cogió un extintor y… golpeó al hijo de Satanás en la cabeza._

\- Enfríate amigo… je je je – Dijo el bravucón rubio intentando contener su risa.

\- ¡VALLANSE AL CARAJO! ¡ME ESCUCHARON LOCOS! ¡TODOS USTEDES SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA! – Gritó el chico del chullo azul, quien se había recuperado y corría hacia la puerta intentando ocultar su miedo, antes de salir les mostró sus dos dedos medios al grupo.

\- Que marica tan miedosa – Dijo… el pequeño canadiense.

\- Maldito mojón de mierda, que mierda se supone que haremos ahora mierda – Dijo enojada la única chica del grupo.

\- Yo no sé qué harán ustedes pero yo me iré a patear culos por mi cuenta – Dijo Trent.

\- Y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos – Dijo Ike.

\- ¡YO! – Dijo un chico rubio que en ese momento calló al suelo del dojo por un agujero en el techo que él hizo.

\- No puede ser es "Mint Berry Caca" – Dijo el rubio musculoso.

\- Soy Mint Berry Crunch – Dijo el rubio que vestía un pantalón que tenía una mitad de color negro y la otra de color verde, un polo gris que tenía al lado izquierdo tres esferas rosadas, un collar hecho de hojas de plantas, una máscara rosada que le cubría la mitad de la cara y una antena negra en la parte superior de su cabeza y dos zapatos, uno verde y uno negro.

\- Iba a esperar ir a la escuela mañana para golpear a un tonto con ropa ridícula pero parece que no tendré esperar tanto – Dijo el bravucón rubio corriendo hacia el rubio que calló del cielo con la intención de golpearlo.

_\- El chico asustado, se cubrió con sus manos y detuvo el golpe haciendo que el rubio musculoso gimiera de dolor, entonces Mint Berry Crunch lo sujetó con sus dos manos y lo lanzó tan suave como pudo._

\- Lo siento no controlo mi fuerza – dijo el rubio más pequeño asustado.

\- Eres un mojón patético, dos ñoños pendejos te patearon el culo en esta semana – Le dijo la chica de cabello castaño al brabucón cuando se le acercó intentando contener su risa.

\- Cállate puta de mierda y llama a una ambulancia – Dijo Trent en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

\- Tú nos vas a entrenar pendejo – Dijo Shelley.

\- ¿Entrenar? Creí que el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por dos Marty Stu – Dijo el superhéroe confundido.

\- Llegas tarde mojón los dos pendejos ya se fueron – Dijo la chica de cabello marón.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura, la momia suprema está en este momento en el hospital paso al Infierno, sé que no están listos pero solo ustedes pueden salvar a esa gente – Interrumpió Wendy.

\- ¿Quieres que golpeemos a un fósil? Yo puedo hacerlo solo – Dijo el bravucón rubio mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

\- Creo que aún no entiendes el concepto de trabajo en equipo mojón – Dijo Shelley.

\- Yo voy con ustedes – Dijo Ike.

\- Creo que deberías quedarte es muy peligroso, los demás suban a mi auto – Le dijo la chica de cabello negro.

\- No hay tiempo iremos volando, todos sujétense de mi – Dijo el rubio súper fuerte.

_\- Todo el grupo salió del dojo, Damien y Trent sujetaron con fuerza de ambas manos a Mint Berry Crunch mientras que Wendy y Shelley se sujetaban de ambos chicos y el pequeño canadiense se sujetaba de la pierna del rubio volador que empezó a volar en dirección al hospital, cuando llegaron vieron que todas las habitaciones estaban llenas de cadáveres._

\- Llegamos tarde – Dijo el rubio con superpoderes.

\- El absorbe la "vida" de las personas y después roba sus órganos, estuvo mucho tiempo inmóvil es un milagro que siga con vida – Dijo Wendy.

\- Porque nos cuentas esto no escuchaste al marica se acabó ese monstruo ya se fue – Dijo el bravucón.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro joven Boyett – Dijo un anciano que tenía una barba y un bigote blanco y vestía una camisa blanca, debajo de un saco marrón, un pantalón negro, guantes negros, zapatos negros y una gorra negra, que se transformó en un sombrero de copa.

\- Eres tú, la momia suprema – Dijo sorprendida Wendy mientras ella y el grupo le daban la espalda al OC anciano.

\- Darse la vuelta no servirá de nada si piensan en mí, mi nombre es Marty Sam, el robot atómico 123 les debe haber contado de mí, soy uno de los OCs originales, eso quiere decir que soy mucho más poderoso que los demás OCs aún en mi estado, acaso él los reclutó a ustedes para pelear conmigo – Dijo el anciano muy calmado con una voz diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba en el campo de concentración.

\- Porque vinieron a nuestro pueblo que mierda quieren de nosotros – Preguntó Shelley enojada.

\- De ustedes nada, solo son unas cucarachas en nuestro nuevo hogar, yo llegué aquí por accidente escapaba de la destrucción de una ciudad de un planeta enteramente habitado por OCs, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo, la vida en este mundo acabará pero no será por culpa de los OCs, Rob no es el único que ve el futuro, los humanos se exterminarán entre si y se llevarán al Infierno a todas las especies animales de este planeta – Les contó Marty.

\- Ya me cansé de tanta mierda – Dijo Trent y corrió hacia el anciano con la intención de golpearlo.

_\- El OC lo esquiva el golpe y lo lanza al suelo con un golpe en la espalda._

\- La única razón por la que sigues vivo es que tu estupidez me divierte – Dijo Marty.

\- Ayúdenlo no va a poder solo – Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

_\- Shelley le lanza una camilla al anciano, mientras Damien y Mint Berry Crunch le lanzan fuego y vallas respectivamente, Marty esquiva la camilla pero no las bolas de fuego ni las vallas, sin embargo estos ataques no le hacen ningún daño._

\- Mierda qué carajo vamos a hacer ahora este pendejo no muere con nada – Dijo enojada la chica mayor.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – Dijo de pronto Tucker 1 quien acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas marica? – Le preguntó enojado el rubio musculoso.

\- Salí a… tomar aire – Fue la excusa que dio el pelinegro del chullo cuando todos lo observaron incluyendo el pelinegro que lo agredió.

\- No me sorprende después de cómo te apreté el cuello – Dijo el anticristo sonriendo, lo cual asustó un poco a Tucker.

\- Eh… venido a ayudarlos – Dijo Craig intentando disimular su miedo.

\- No necesitamos que un cobarde como tú nos ayude – Le dijo Damien mientras se acercaba a él y lo hacía retroceder lentamente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el chico demonio, podemos con ese viejo de mierda solos – Dijo Trent enojado.

\- Si claro, él también tiene superpoderes, incluso más chingones que los del chico frambuesa y el pobre diablo, si pudo derrotarte sin usarlos imagínate lo que te haría si lo hicieras enojar pendejo – Le dijo Shelley.

\- Claro que no, él no me derrotó, él… me agarró desprevenido, pero ahora estoy preparado voy a hacerlo pedazos – Dijo el bravucón sonriendo.

\- Es un OC, la única manera de derrotarlo es como les enseñé, sé que todos tenemos diferencias y no nos llevamos bien, pero si no trabajamos juntos ese hijo de puta nos va a matar – Le dijo Craig al rubio más fuerte del grupo cuando estaba a punto de ir a pelear con el OC anciano.

\- Muy bien, pero solo te escucharé porque estoy muy cansado como para vencerlo a mi modo – Dijo Trent con los ojos cerrados.

_\- Todo el equipo cerró los ojos y corrieron hacia Marty Sam, quien solo se movió un poco y esquivó a todos excepto a Craig quien estaba a punto de darle un golpe a su oponente con la mano derecha cuando de pronto cambió de opinión y con fuerza le dio una patada en la pierna al OC haciendo que cayera, después le dio un golpe en la cara antes de que este se pudiera cubrir, y un poco después le dio una patada a un lado del torso._

\- Que se siente que te patee el culo alguien con los ojos cerrados, marica – Le dijo Tucker sin abrir los ojos mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

\- Aún no he terminado contigo niño – Dijo el OC furioso, mientras el hijo de Satanás y el extraterrestre adoptado disparaban mentas, vallas y bolas de fuego en diferentes direcciónes y los miembros del grupo sin poderes daban patadas y golpes al aire mientras retrocedían y avanzaban rápidamente con los ojos cerrados.

_\- Marty le intentó golpear en la cara con el puño izquierdo pero antes de que llegara el golpe, Tucker 1 lo esquivó, tomó a su enemigo del brazo izquierdo, lo jaló, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y lo empujó._

\- Es difícil pelear con alguien que no es de tu tamaño ¿verdad? Desearía poder ver tu cara – Dijo el chico del chullo azul mientras su oponente le intentaba patear, él logra detener su pierna, lo empuja, haciendo que el anciano caiga de espaldas mientras le muestra su dedo medio.

\- Basta de tonterías – Dijo Marty Sam enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo y le crecían garras tan largas como navajas.

_\- El anciano intentó arañar varias veces, con sus dos manos al hermano de Ruby, pero él esquivó varias veces las garras de su oponente._

\- No sé cómo lo haces, pero si tienes sentidos súper desarrollados sabrás que mis garras no solo son afiladas sino también venenosas – Dijo el poderoso Marty Stu mientras sonreía e intentaba atacar de nuevo a su joven contrincante.

_\- Entonces cuando Craig estuvo debajo de él le hiso un corte en el estómago con un cuchillo que tenía en su bolsillo._

\- Aaaaarg, buen intento pero puedo regenerarme, no importa cuánto me cortes mis heridas sanarán – Dijo el OC anciano sonriendo mientras su gran corte empezaba a cerrarse.

\- Cuento con eso ¡BOYETT 1! ¡TESTABURGER 1! – Dijo el líder del grupo y el rubio corrió hacia Marty lo cogió de las piernas y lo tiró boca arriba.

\- Regenérate ahora perra ¡THORNE 1 CONTENLO!– Grito el chico del chullo azul, la chica de cabello negro le lanzó una granada, Tucker 1 la atrapó, le quitó el seguro, la introdujo lo más profundo que pudo en la herida del OC y se alejó.

_\- Damien lanzó fuego en dirección a Marty pero en lugar de quemarlo, lo rodeo creando un tornado de fuego, finalmente la base del tornado se expandió un poco y todos oyeron una explosión._

\- No puede ser, lo logramos ¡SI! ¡MATAMOS A ESE MALNACIDO! ¡HURRA! Hay que hacerlo otra vez – Dijo muy alegre Boyett 1 mientras saltaba.

\- Este debe ser uno de esos OCs antiguos, los modernos no son tan confiados – Dijo Wendy.

\- No, le ganamos con mucha facilidad, algo no está bien – Dijo Craig.

\- Que bien, lo mataron, genial eso estuvo increíble – Dijo Cartman quien acababa de llegar al lugar.

\- ¿Estuviste viéndonos todo el tiempo culón? – Preguntó el hermano de Ruby.

\- Claro idiota no recuerdas que mandé poner cámaras aquí, pude ver la acción desde la comodidad de mi limosina y ahora que todo terminó quería felicitarlos en persona, Craig no eres tan inútil después de todo, lograste que estos perdedores derrotaran al Marty Stu más poderosos de la historia en minutos sin las armas que teníamos preparadas para ellos – Dijo el dictador gordo.

\- ¡Armas! – Exclamaron felices Damien y Trent al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, con la tecnología de Lucky Bastard crearemos armas más chingonas para matar OCs – Explicó el Supremo Dictador.

\- Esto no ha terminado, ¡Todos aléjense! – Dijo Tucker 1 asustado.

_\- Para la sorpresa del grupo, Marty Sam atravesó el tornado de fuego sin ningún rasguño, entonces su cuerpo empezó a emitir una luz dorada._

* * *

**Este fue el octavo capítulo de OC vs Canon.**

**Este fue el octavo capítulo de OC vs Canon.**

**Se deben estar preguntando ¿Quién es el Cartero? ¿Cómo reaccionarán las personas del mundo con las nuevas leyes de Cartman? ¿Estará el equipo listo para pelear contra más OCs? y ¿Lograrán derrotar a Marty Sam? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Aclaraciones**

**\- El Cartero es un personaje de South Park, pero no es "el hombre de UPS" sino un personaje de una de las primeras temporadas.**

**\- Se revela que Rob Atómico viajó en el tiempo antes de que su nave se estrellara.**


End file.
